Something Something No True Nord
by balancing-insanity
Summary: Katlyn was the Dragonborn of legend and well on her way to becoming master of the Thieves Guild. But when she gets into some trouble with the Dark Brotherhood she finds help in a place she never thought she'd belong.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** let me just start by saying I've never written anything before and this is mostly just an experiment, but I really wanted to share the story of my Skyrim character. So I hope that you guys like it.

* * *

"Wake up, lass"

"Mmmmm"

"Wake up"

Katlyn felt a shove against her shoulder. "Come on, lass. Ye can't stay in bed all day," came again the thickly accented voice. Katlyn opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. The walls of her house Honeyside in Riften and Brynjolf dressed only in his leather pants was standing over her bed slowly came into focus.

"Watch me." She said defiantly pulling the sheets up a little higher around her shoulders.

Brynjolf chuckled. "I'm beginning to think you like that bed more than you like me," he said as he began to put on the rest of his black Master Guild Armor. Katlyn watched him, not moving from the bed. A half-naked Brynjolf was far from the worst sight she'd woken up to. The new armor suited him she thought casting an appreciative eye over his chest and muscled shoulders. His reddish brown hair was still messy from sleeping and her fingers tangling in it the night before hadn't helped. She smirked remembering the one night a while back Brynjolf had gotten drunker than usual and agreed to let her put braids in his hair. He walked around most of the next day before he even realized they were there much to the amusement of the Guild members. She didn't know why he had gotten so mad; plenty of Nord men wore braids in their hair.

"Ya know, I'd like it even better if you were in here with me," she said flashing Brynjolf a seductive grin and letting the sheet fall to reveal her bare shoulder and rubbing the space beside her.

Brynjolf shook his head grinning. "Nice try. Sorry lass, I've got important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Important Guild stuff and don't you have that job in Windhelm you're supposed to be doing for Delvin?"

"ugh. You're no fun." Katlyn whined throwing the sheets back and climbing out of bed. Her clothes and armor were scattered about the floor and several empty bottles of mead stood on her nightstand and on the kitchen table. After first putting on her underclothes clothes she gathered up her set of black Nightingale armor and laid it out on the bed. She'd only had the new armor since their mission to stop Mercer Frey a week ago but absolutely loved its sleek design and powerful enchantments. Katlyn slipped into the tight black shirt and pants worn under the armor and her boots before stopping and pausing before the rest of the gear.

"Taken a shine to your new armor, have you?" Brynjolf asked from the table in the kitchen where he was munching on an apple.

"Black always was my color." She said sliding her hands into the gauntlets and tightening the buckles. "The only thing is it's a lot to get on, but I think I've finally figured out the order to do all the buckles"

"Too much work if you ask me." He shook his head "It served its purpose but I'll take what I've got."

Katlyn slid into the seat across from Brynjolf now fully dressed in her armor save for the mask and placed some bread and cheese on one of the wooden plates and began to eat. She took a bit of bread "ya know" she paused to swallow, "if I didn't have this I might be jealous of that fancy Guild Master getup you've got there. It certainly suits you."

"Is that right, lass?" he asked dryly.

"Aye, it looked fantastic on my floor last night" She said throwing him a wink.

Brynjolf sighed "Did Talos himself send ye here to torment me?" Katlyn giggled, finished her bread and cheese, and pushed the empty plate away from her.

"Now Brynjolf it isn't for us to know the will of the Divines" She mocked crossing back to her bedroom. Katlyn picked up a brush and began to comb out her auburn hair before tying her hair up into a braid that fell to just between her shoulder blades.

"Remind me again why I let you join the Guild?" Brynjolf asked putting his and Katlyn's plates away.

"I have no idea. You heading out?" she asked. Her black cloak wafted silently behind her as she walked over to him.

"Aye."

"Alright then. I'll see you when I get back from Whindhelm. Shouldn't take more than a few days, unless I get sidetracked." Brynjolf smirked. The Dragonborn was known in around the Guild for her propensity to get "sidetracked" exploring caves or ancient barrows for days on end. Weeks had gone by without word of her before.

"You take care, Kat" Brynjolf ordered protectively placing both hands on her shoulders. Katlyn smiled at the nickname. She wished more people used it.

"I like it when you call me 'Kat'. I'll see you soon."

Brynjolf gently pulled her forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead before heading out the door. He wasn't a man for public displays of affection but their relationship wasn't of that sort anyway. If Katlyn had to put a label on the relationship between herself and Brynjolf the phrase "friends with benefits" would probably come to mind. He cared for her and was protective of the Thieves Guild's newest member but they were by no means lovers. Katlyn had decided he probably wasn't the sort of man would care for married life and she wasn't sure would either. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other's company and bodies from time to time.

Katlyn briefly went to the mirror and fixed the makeup around her eyes. It was slightly smudged from sleeping in it the night before but she decided she liked the look. If there was anything she had learned from Aela the Huntress it was the impression a bit of makeup could leave. And since her eyes were the only thing that could be seen in her Nightingale armor she figured that was all she need bother with. The eyeliner was a deep, almost black green which brought out the emerald color of her eyes.

Pulling her hood and mask up over her face Katlyn grabbed her bag of supplies off a hook and began checking through its contents. She removed the ingredients she'd gathered and put them on the downstairs shelves with the others. A few books and letters she no longer needed lightened her bag by making a new home for themselves on a bookshelf. Then Katlyn made sure she had an adequate supply of food and potions before throwing the bag over her shoulder. Finally she gathered up her weapons and prepared to head out. On her back she strapped a quiver of ebony arrows and her Nightingale bow, on her right hip the Nightingale Blade, and on her left was the sword Dawnbreaker. Katlyn generally preferred using her bow over the swords; stealthy eliminating her targets before they even knew she was there, but sometimes there was no choice but to go blade to blade with an enemy.

There were some who would say carrying two enchanted daedric swords was overkill and Katlyn might agree with those people, but she never could get the hang of blocking effectively with a shield and enjoyed the imagery of duel wielding swords that represented the night and the day. Taking one last glance in the mirror she smirked at the imposing figure in dark armor staring back at her. Feeling like a badass in her new armor Katlyn slipped out the back door. The sun had not yet risen completely over the lake and a sudden flash of annoyance flared up at Brynjolf flared up for waking her so unnecessarily early.

Katlyn always came and went through the balcony door in Honeyside overlooking the lake rather than go through the city gates. For one it made it more difficult for people to track her movements if nobody ever saw her coming or going from the city. Also on her first visit to Riften the guard had tried to hustle her out of what little coin she had at the time. Given the status with the Thieves Guild and her combat prowess she'd gained since then, Katlyn doubted they would ever try it again, but just looking at them annoyed her so she opted not to when possible. It was petty Katlyn knew but Nords were known for their stubbornness and grudges could be held for years. The feud between the Battle-borns and clan Grey-Mane in Whiterun had been going on for generations.

She made her way around the city walls through the early morning mist to the stable where her horse was kept. She could tell he'd been groomed and the tack had been recently oiled. "That stable boy does good work," she thought to herself saddling Frost. She didn't see him around though; he was probably sleeping, but made a mental note to give him some extra gold on her return. Then she swung herself into the saddle with the lightness and grace of a master thief and set off North towards Windhelm.

* * *

I would love some reviews to let me know if you guys like Katlyn and want to read more of her story. I have a plot in mind but I'm certainly open to suggestions or critiques (as I said it's my first time writing a story so don't be to harsh on me) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Okay here's chapter two! I don't know how regularly I'll be updating the story but I will try to make sure to not take to long between chapters. For those who noticed the Dragonbon/Onmund pairing and are wondering how on earth a Nightingale ends up at the College of Winterhold, well keep reading and see.

**Chapter Two**

The journey to Windhelm was a long but mostly uneventful one. The woods outside Riften were always teeming with bears but they posted far more danger to a lone traveler or trade caravan then they did to the Dragonborn. The two bears who thought they might make a meal of her were brought down by her Nightingale bow before they got within ten feet of Katlyn's horse.

The sky was just beginning to tint with the orange and red of sunset when Katlyn approached the walls of Windhelm. Dismounting in front of the stables she called out to the young man standing nearby, "Hey you, stable hand!"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked approaching her.

"This is Frost. I want him fed, watered, groomed, and in the morning I expect to see him saddled and ready ride by midmorning," Katlyn ordered handing him the reigns. The stable hand made an expression that suggested he didn't like being ordered around by complete strangers but seemed to quickly change his mind when Katlyn held up a small leather purse jingling with coins. "Take good care of him and I'll take care of you." The stable hand quickly grabbed the purse from her hand and immediately began removing Frost's tack. "There's a good lad," Katlyn smirked before heading towards the city gates.

She only ever came to Windhelm for Guild work. Delvin had given her a simple numbers job to be completed at Sadri's Used Wares. Katlyn liked numbers jobs because they were quick, easy, and nearly impossible to mess up. Not that she was in the habit of botching jobs, but just sometimes an easy job with a guaranteed payoff was nice. She was getting to the point where she didn't have to worry much about money anymore. Brynjolf's promise when she joined about the Thieves Guild making her rich was coming true it seemed.

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon as Katlyn approached Candlehearth Hall. The ride had taken all day and she wanted somewhere to eat some dinner, rest, and wait for the cover of darkness. She also purchased a room for the night so there would be somewhere to rest after her job was finished. Sitting down at the bar, Katlyn removed her Nightingale hood, and made small talk with the innkeeper while she waited for her dinner. Elda Early-Dawn was just telling her about how Candlehearth Hall got its name when the waitress placed a steaming bowl of stew, a piece of bread, and a small tankard of ale on the bar before her. "Thanks," said Katlyn taking a bite of the bread, "so have you heard any good rumors lately?"

"There's been talk of a little boy in the city, name of Aventus Aretino. Get this – he's been trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood. Foolish lad. . . ."

Katlyn raised an eyebrow, "What business does a little boy have with the Dark Brotherhood?" she asked.

"I have no idea, bus as far as I'm aware the Dark Brotherhood has only one kind of business." Elda replied walking away over to the just vacated table in the far corner and began wiping it down.

Katlyn's curiosity was well and truly piqued at this bit of news. She'd heard of the Dark Brotherhood of course but hadn't personally had any dealing with any of their members and preferred to keep it that way. She was a master thief, not a murder. But the mention of a child desperate enough to seek their help was not something you heard about every day. After her Guild business was done Katlyn decided to stop by the Arentino house just to see what was going on.

As it was nearing midnight Katlyn tucked her hood and mask over her face, picked up her bow, and silently slipped out the door. Her boots made no sound on the cobblestone as she moved through the city's alleys and streets. She didn't make many trips to Windhelm and didn't know the layout as well as most cities but after a short time she found sign for Sadri's Used Wares. The lock was picked in a matter of seconds and after a quick glance around to make sure there were no city guards in site, Katlyn entered the building in a stealthy crouch. Only mere minutes later she emerged her work completed. "Like taking candy from a baby," She thought triumphantly. Her black cloak flared behind her as she quickly spun and headed back the way she came. Now to find this Adventus kid. . . .

She wandered the streets looking for the house. Arentino didn't sound like a Dunmer name so Katlyn figured it had to be on the other side of the city outside the Grey Quarter. One of the main reasons she didn't like coming to Windhelm was the laws set down by Ulfric Stormcloak against people of non-Nord decent. Even though she was a Nord herself, the whole Stormcloak rebellion left a bad taste in her mouth and preferred to stay as far away from the Stormcloaks and their leader as possible. Katlyn could understand why having your religious freedoms suppressed was unacceptable to many of Skyrim's people, but in Katlyn's opinion the "Skyrim is for the Nords," mantra was total horse shit. There was no reason the Dunmer or any of the other races shouldn't be allowed to intermingle and live peacefully within Skyrim. "Maybe I _should_ join the Imperial Legion," Katlyn thought to herself as she walked, "I certainly am sounding like one. Ah! Here it is!" She stopped in front of the Arentino residence.

Once again casting a glance around for wandering guards Katlyn proceeded to pick the lock and entered the Arentino residence. Immediately the sounds of muffled rhythmic chanting could be heard coming from the upstairs. As she silently ascended the stairs the words became clear.

"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear" Katlyns eyebrows skyrocketed as she realized it was indeed a child's voice speaking. Crouching she rounded the corner and the owner of the voice came into view. The boy was kneeling over a skeleton in a circle of candles. An old book, a deathbell flower, a nightshade flower, a skull, and something that looked shockingly like a human heart were also scattered inside the circle. Katlyn had seen many disturbing things in her travels throughout Skyrim but couldn't think of a single one that disturbed her more than the scene taking place in front of her.

"Grelod you old crone you'll get what you deserve! The Dark Brotherhood will see to that!" Aventus said angrily hitting the floor. Still crouching silently Katlyn tried to decide what to do. Should she reveal herself and intervene? Maybe try to talk some sense into the boy or should she leave him and not interfere with the Dark Brotherhood's work? While she deliberated in the shadows Aventus continued his chanting. "No", she decided, "I'll see what I can do for the boy. A child that young shouldn't be having anything to do with the Dark Brotherhood. Hell, I'm the Dragonborn and a Master Thief and I don't want anything to do with those people."

Katlyn took a step forward. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

"Finally my prayers have been answered!" Aventus cried in delight noticing Katlyn for the first time. "It worked! I knew you'd come I just knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the . . . things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm sorry kid, but I'm not who you think I am," Katlyn said a half step backward her hands rising defensively.

"of course you are! I prayed, and you came, and now you'll accept my contract!" Aventus insisted desperately. Katlyn supposed it was the black Nightingale armor she was wearing that made him think she was Dark Brotherhood.

"Contract?" Katlyn asked suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

My mother, she . . .. she died. I, I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible! To all of us!" Aventus's voice broke. He took a breath and continued, "So I ran away and came home and performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!" As he was speaking Katlyn felt her stomach sink, having spent so much time living in Riften she knew _exactly _who Aventus was talking about. But murder? Killing an innocent in cold blood? Katlyn didn't know if she could do that. Oh she'd killed before, certainly: bandits, vampires, and most recently Mercer Frey. But those were all people who had attacked her first. Kill or be killed. Suddenly realizing that Aventus was looking at her expecting an answer, Katlyn gave a brief nod of acknowledgement not trusting herself to speak and turned to leave.

The crisp night air was welcome on her face as Katlyn stepped back into the street. She took a few deep breaths trying to decide what she should do. Truly she had no idea. She didn't even know if she could bring herself to do as Aventus asked. Even if she did, what would happen if the Dark Brotherhood did find out? That could be very bad for her. She'd have to think it over on the ride back to Riften tomorrow. It was now nearly three in the morning but even as she headed back towards Candlehearth Hall, she knew she would find no rest that night.

~~~~

Yay chapter two! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Feedback and critiques would be most appreciated 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A loud knock startled Katlyn awake. Blearily eyed and half blind with sleep she made a mad scramble for her sword that lay propped against her bed. She had succeeded in knocking it to the ground when a voice came through the door.

"Miss?" came the timid voice of the maid, "It's nearing midmorning. Elda asked me to wake you. Are you alright, miss?"

Katlyn groaned. Damn innkeepers always having to wake her. Didn't they understand how little sleep being the Dragonborn allowed for? Flopping back down on the bed she covered her face with the pillow shielding herself from the day.

"Miss?" the voice came again. Katlyn sighed an exasperated sigh.

"I'm coming," Katlyn grumpily shouted in the direction of the door. The sound of retreating footsteps informed her that the maid had gone. "Thank Talos," she thought, "okay Katlyn, get out of bed, you can do it." She mentally coached herself. Her body felt like a dead weight and she was incredibly tired. The prediction she had made the night before had turned out to be right. Images of Aventus crouched over the body plagued her as she had tried to sleep and Katlyn had yet to come to a decision about the boy's request.

Slowly she clambered out of bed she twisted and stretched her back resulting in several satisfying popping sounds. Sighing again she opened the wardrobe where she'd stashed her armor and bow the night before and rummaged for her black clothes. The thick wool night shift she wore to bed was stripped and unceremoniously stuffed into her pack. Her skin prickled slightly at the chilled air and goose bumps formed on her skin but the cold didn't really bother her as it didn't most Nords.

Moving much slower than normal, Katlyn assembled all the pieces of her armor and gathered her supplies. She picked up her brush to untangle her hair and turned towards the mirror. The face looking back at her had limp unwashed hair, green smears around her eyes, and dark circles under them. "Wow Katlyn, you look like hell," She thought to herself whipping her face with a cloth she's dampened in the wash basin, suddenly incredibly grateful her armor came with a hood. After tugging her hood up and making one last check to make sure she had all her supplies, Katlyn slipped out the door and down the hallway.

The eating area was empty and Elda had her back to the counter while tending a cooking pot over the fire. Judging from the smell, the patrons and staff of the establishment could expect a fresh pot of potato stew for lunch. Without breaking stride Katlyn extended her hand, stole an apple off the bar, and walked out of Candlehearth Hall eager to leave the city in her wake.

XXXXX

Many long hours later Katlyn was sitting in a bath back in Honeyside. Even as she scrubbed the grime and dirt from her skin she couldn't relieve her mind of its current burden. "I'm gonna do it," she thought determined "I'm going to kill Grelod the Kind."

The long journey from Windhelm to Riften had given her ample time to think over the child's offer and by the time she arrived at Riften's stables the question was no longer if she should kill Grelod but how. For years she'd watched passively as the woman shouted and abused the children of the orphanage without giving it a second thought. Riften was a rough town and Grelod's ilk had simply been part of the scenery. . . until now.

"I can't let a child get involved with the Dark Brotherhood. I just can't," Katlyn thought rubbing some soap through her copper tresses. If fate was kind the Brotherhood didn't know anything about Aventus and her killing Grelod would be the end of it. If it wasn't. . .

She couldn't think about that right now. Right now she had a job to do.

Climbing out of tub, she grabbed a towel and dried herself. She tied up her damp hair in a knot on top of her head not wanting to waste time waiting for it to dry. The Nightingale armor was lying on her bed waiting with her swords. She had considered wearing a different armor on the small chance she was seen. But ultimately she'd decided against the idea. The only other armor she had was her original Thieves Guild getup and a set of plain leather armor she'd crafted herself with help of Eorlund Grey-Mane during her brief stint with The Companions. Both resided on mannequins downstairs and neither of those would help her get in and out of the orphanage undetected more than the enchantments on her Nightingale armor.

A few minutes later after applying her eye makeup, Katlyn was in her bedroom fastening the last buckle of her armor. The Nightingale bow rested unstrung on the kitchen table, she wouldn't need it for this mission. Katlyn was just about to strap Dawnbreaker to her hip when something stopped her. As she looked into the soft light emitted by the sword a voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

"Do you really want to sully those blades with murder?"

Katlyn looked down at Dawnbreaker and the Nightingale Blade. They were precious to her: magical, powerful, and irreplaceable. They were the most beautiful swords she had ever seen and still felt unbelievably blessed to call them her own. She doubted there was any sword in all of Skyrim she would rather have more than these two. How would she feel about using such precious instruments to carry out the dark deed she planned on committing that night?

"They're just swords. Killing is what they're for. I've killed with them before." The rational part of her mind fought back.

"Killing dragons, monsters, the guilty. Do you really want the blood of an innocent to be spilled by them?" the voice continued.

"Grelod the kind is hardly innocent." She spoke the last argument aloud to the empty bedroom, but a cord had been struck inside Katlyn. She couldn't use her precious swords for such a task. Not for murder.

Sighing, she placed Dawnbreaker back down on the bed next to its sister blade. She crossed the room and rummaged through a chest of random items. After a moment her fingers found what they were looking for: a Skyforge steel dagger. She'd forged it herself during one of the smithing lessons she'd had with Eorlund Grey-Mane. Gently she ran her thumb over the blade to test its edge; it sliced through her skin like a hot knife through butter. Satisfied, Katlyn slipped the dagger onto her belt and her bleeding thumb into her mouth. Nothing held an edge like Skyforge steel.

Night had fallen completely by the time Katlyn slipped out her door. With the grace of a sabercat she swung herself onto the roof of the next building. Thankfully for Katlyn, many of the buildings in Riften were close enough together that she could traverse the city via the rooftops when the need arose. From the roof of The Bee and Barb she could see the lights shining in teh orphanage windows across the central square of town. 'Damn, they're still awake,' Katlyn cursed silently. Wish a sigh of resignation she slowly lowered to a half sitting half crouching position on the rooftop and waited.

Every second she waited felt like an hour. Even though she sat perfectly still nearly invisible in the shadows, her heart pounded in her chest as though she'd been running for hours. Her nerves were tight and beginning to fray; she was afraid if she waited much longer she might lose her nerve all together and give up.

A flicker caught her attention. Katlyn watched with all the rapt intensity of an animal bearing down upon its prey. Was that? . . . Yes! One of the lights flickered out in the window of the orphanage. A small balloon of hope inflated inside Katlyn's chest. Soon. Soon the rest would go to bed and it would all be over.

After what seemed like another eternity the rest of the lights in the orphanage went dark. Katlyn waited another agonizing twenty minutes just to be safe. Then when she felt like she would burst if she did not move, Katlyn dropped off the roof and crept across the main square. She ducked quickly as a guard carrying a torch suddenly appeared from around a corner. Once he had gone, she performed a stealth roll closing the remaining distance between her and the orphanage door.

Instinct took over as she picked the lock giving her nerves a momentary reprieve. Then after checking behind her one final time for a guard, she slipped inside the dark building. Only then did she realize this was the only building in all of Riften she had never been inside before. She wondered briefly if that was by chance or if there was some understanding among the Thieves Guild that they didn't bother the orphanage. No matter, she could find Grelod the Kind easy enough.

"Laas Yah Nir" the Thu'um came out in the faintest whisper. Suddenly all heat signatures of everyone in the house became visible to her. The room to her left held four small bodies: the children's room. There were two other rooms on the other side of the house that each held one occupant. One was Grelod the Kind, the other was her assistant but even the power of her Thu'um couldn't tell which was which.

Katlyn picked the door nearest her and opened it as slowly as possible to avoid making the hinges squeak. It was an old Thieves Guild trick Brynjolf had taught her for when the occupants of a marked house were home during the job.

Grelod the Kind lay sleeping soundly as a shadow entered her room. Luck had been on Katlyn's side. Silently she drew the Skyforge steel dagger from her belt as she lingered in the darkness.

The voice came again from the back of her head questioning her every action. For a few moments Katlyn stood motionless as her conscience and reason warred with one another. All the while Grelod slept on completely unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows just above her bed.

"I am the Dragonborn: the protector of Skyrim. And if that means I have to kill one awful excuse for a human being to protect a little boy from the Dark Brotherhood. Then so be it." In that moment her will was ironclad. In one swift movement she dragged the dagger hard against Grelod's throat. Blood spurted from her neck and poured over the bed in a dark river. Grelod the Kind would never awaken again.

Immediately Katlyn stepped back from the bed to avoid the blood. Suddenly ice gripped her heart. 'Oh Talos! By the Nine! What have I done?!" Her conscious screamed at her. She bolted for the window and flung herself through it.

A few moments later Katlyn stood trembling on the roof of Honeyside. The sight of the bloody dagger in her hands made her feel suddenly faint. She had to get rid of it. Now. Hardly thinking about what she was doing, she jumped onto the balcony and flung the dagger as hard as she could into the lake. There was blood still on her hands and she descended the steps to the small dock, knelt, and washed her hands in the water. Her hands still trembled and she knelt there rubbing them over and over in the water long past what was necessary.

It was done. The murder weapon disposed of. The body wouldn't be discovered till morning. There was no way they could tie this to her. She hadn't reported to the Thieves Guild yet, in fact the only person in the entire city who even knew she was here was the stable boy. They'd likely blame the Dark Brotherhood for the murder. It would only be logical. It was done.

With clumsy fingers Katlyn unlocked the door to her house and numbly walked inside. Once the door closed behind her she allowed herself to slump back against it with a heavy sigh. Gods did she need a drink. 

Then a shadow moved in the darkness. She was not alone in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I guess I'm going to have to bump the rating up to M for this chapter. Most of the story will be fairly PG-13 but this chapter does contain adult content. You've been given fair warning if that isn't your sort of thing.

**Chapter 4**

A shadow moved in the dark. She was not alone in the house.

Immediately Katlyn reached for her sword, but her hand met air where Dawnbreaker's hilt should have been. Silently cursing herself for leaving the blades behind earlier that night she tried to locate the unknown figure in the dark in order to use her Thu'um against the assailant.

"Relax lass. It's me." A familiar voice came from the darkness.

"Brynjolf?" Katlyn let out a huge sigh of relief. The arm right arm dropped to her side no longer in need of a sword.

"Aye lass. Didn't mean to scare you." Brynjolf said in an almost teasing voice.

"By lurking in my house alone in the dark, is that how you meant to not scare me?" Katlyn asked annoyed now. She couldn't see it but she could hear his smirk in his voice. She didn't need this right now, not on top of everything else that had happened to her recently. Her nerves were shot.

"I was about to light a candle, actually." As he finished speaking the candle on the bedside table flared to life. Now illuminated the Guild Master turned to her and smiled.

"Uh huh, sure you were." Katlyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I was actually, sorry you don't believe me. And by the way, I thought Nightingales weren't afraid of the dark." He quipped sliding down and lounging on the bed. Katlyn sighed growing more annoyed with him by the second.

"What are you even doing here, Brynjolf?" She demanded determined not to get drawn into one of his games.

"I saw your lights in the windows earlier tonight and Delvin said you hadn't reported in. I thought there might have been trouble on the job and I came to see if you were alright. . . Are you alright, lass?" he asked softly. Katlyn almost couldn't believe the sincerity in his voice. Ice once more gripped her chest at his words. He'd seen the light from the fire as she'd been bathing earlier. If he'd seen her lights and known she was in town, who else might have? Panic started to well up in her stomach. If the city guards discovered what she had done. . . . Katlyn didn't know what she would do. "Get it together, Kat!" she mentally scolded herself. She crossed her arms to hide the fact that her hands were still trembling.

"No, there was no trouble with the job. It's done. The trouble was after. After I left the city I ran into a bunch of mercenary thugs who wanted to pick a fight. They said they'd herd the Dragonborn was a woman and didn't believe I could hold my own in a fight let alone slay a dragon." Katlyn lied keeping her voice even. The story was technically true, it just hadn't happened that day.

"I hope you showed them the error of their ways." Brynjolf scoffed. He knew very well that she could fight. In the year since she joined the Guild he'd taught her a considerable amount himself.

Katlyn raised her eyebrow and smirked in an expression that plainly said 'what do you think?'

"Anyway," she continued, "I just felt a little on edge after and didn't want to deal with Delvin or Vex until I'd had some air, a hot bath, and a good night's sleep. I've had two of the three so if you wouldn't mind-" she said pointedly indicating the door with a tilt of her head.

Brynjolf just sat there smirking at her from her own bed. Katlyn sighed angrily.

"I'm going downstairs to take this armor off and when I come back you better not be here." She stomped off down the stairs.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs to make sure he didn't have the audacity to follow her. Satisfied with the silence, she removed the hood, the gauntlets, and the bulk of her armor leaving only her boots and black underclothes remaining. After careful inspection Katlyn was surprised to find that none of Grelod the Kind's blood had gotten on her armor. She went to the wash basin and washed her face and hands with a damp cloth. Then she took her hair down from the knot on top her head and brushed it. Throughout the process Katlyn concentrated on taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. As she slowly worked the brush through her hair she felt her hands gradually stop shaking. When she was finished she hoped Brynjolf would be gone so she could go to bed and forget this awful night.

When Katlyn reached the top of the stairs she found Brynjolf still lounging on the bed only now he was shirtless and holding a tankard. On the bedside table was a bottle of mead and another full tankard that had not been there before.

"I thought you were leaving." Katlyn said angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"I never said that." Brynjolf gave her a smile that had no doubt charmed the underwear off many women in the past. Katlyn dropped her hands balling them into fists, clenched her teeth, and made a frustrated noise. "You seem tense, lass. Maybe you should have a drink?" he said indicating the other tankard with a nod of his head. Katlyn walked forward, picked up the tankard, downed the beverage in two swallows and placed it back on the table with more force than necessary.

"There I've had my drink." She walked to the foot of the bed and sat decidedly turning her body away from him. For a moment she buried her face in her hands and rubbed her temples. After a minute she spoke up.

"You're not leaving are you?" she said in a defeated tone.

"Now you're catching on." Brynjolf said warmly. Katlyn herd movement behind her and then she felt him pressed up against her back. "You need to relax, lass." He said in her ear then slowly he continued, "Now how about I pour you another drink and you let me give you a back massage?"

Katlyn slowly took in a breath through her teeth. It was a tempting offer. Brynjolf's massages were amazing and after riding all day and the tense night she'd had her sore muscles could definitely do with one. Without waiting for her to respond his hand was on her shoulder working the stiff muscles. Katlyn had no more fight left in her and gave in. His hands just felt too good.

"I thought you said something about another drink."

"Certainly, lass." Brynjolf kissed the side of her neck before moving to refill the tankard on the bedside table. A moment later he returned and placed the tankard in her hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly accepting the drink from him.

"Of course," he responded just as quietly kissing her cheek before returning to his previous position behind her.

For a long while they remained silent: Katlyn sipping on her mead, Brynjolf massaging her back. After another bit Brynjolf lowered his hands.

"Alright, lass. I think I'm done." Relaxed, Katlyn leaned back against his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The mead and massage had done its work and for a few moments they remained on the bed just lounging in each other's arms. Then Katlyn pulled away slightly and turned her head back towards him. She raised one hand and languidly stroked his cheek feeling his facial hair. She looked into his eyes which were a much paler green than her own, then down at his lips.

"Bryn?" she asked softly.

"Aye, lass?" his husky voice barely above a whisper. Katlyn's hand wandered from his face up to behind his ear where she entwined her fingers with his hair. Instead of answering she pulled him toward her and gently kissed him. Brynjolf responded in kind, kissing her back the same way she kissed him: not overly eager but not detached either. The kiss was somewhere in between, each enjoying the kiss for what it was as if they had all the time in the world. Then Katlyn broke away.

"Just that." She said breathing slightly harder than normal. Brynjolf cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Just that? Is that all?" He asked seductively. His breath was warm against Katlyn's ear and she shivered slightly in response.

"Maybe" Her voice was lightly teasing. His eyes met hers and saw the mischievous intent sparking. Katlyn smirked widely and raised and lowered her eyebrow at him seductively. Brynjolf knew what that look meant: it was an invitation. And it was all the invitation he needed. He pulled her to him again slightly rougher than before. Katlyn's hands were no longer content to remain in his hair but instead roamed over his muscled torso suddenly grateful he had the audacity to remove it before.

Brynjolf's body was that of a true Nord: broad shoulders and muscles everywhere and Katlyn's hands explored every inch of it. His kisses became harder and demanding eliciting pleasurable noises from Katlyn. But he was far from satisfied. Brynjolf slipped his hand under the black fabric of Katlyn's shirt feeling her smooth skin. He cupped her breast and gently massaged in the way he knew she liked. A loud moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes giving in fully to the sensations.

Suddenly Brynjolf sat up pulling Katlyn up with him and in a swift motion pulled her black shirt up over her head exposing her to him. He lavished her breasts with kisses before working his way down her body to her stomach then began unlacing her black pants. Panting, Katlyn watched him as he pulled the laces free with torturously slow movements. When the laces were undone Brynjolf gently pulled the pants off allowing his fingers to stroke her skin all the way down her legs. His eyes dark with lust he paused a moment to take in the site of her bare body before him.

"You know this is completely unfair" She commented coyly.

"What is?" Bryn panted confused.

"You have _far_ too much clothing on"

"Is that right, lass?"

"Aye, it is" she said with mock seriousness.

"Well then we better fix that hadn't we?" Brynjolf suggested coyly. His hands started to fumble with the laces to his leather pants. Katlyn and moved over to him. She moved his hands out of the way and began tugging at the laces herself while her mouth spread kisses over his chest and collarbone.

"Let me help with that" her voice was barely above a whisper. The laces came free and she tugged his pants the rest of the way off. Katlyn took in the sight of him as she lay back down against the pillows.

Brynjolf looked down at her his gaze intense. He wanted her. Badly. He reached down with his fingers and gently stroked her. Katlyn moaned in response to the sensation. A crooked smile crossed his face as he felt her wetness. Carefully he settled himself between her legs and slowly entered her body.

Katlyn's fingers dug into Brynjolf's back in response to his intrusion into her body. After a moment she felt herself adjust to him and she relished the feeling of his fullness within her. Once he was all the way in Brynjolf began to move against her finding a slow rhythm that worked for them both. He continued at that pace for a while but then the tension increased and their kisses became more frantic and their pace more frenzied.

Katlyn felt a wave building in her lower stomach like a tsunami building far in the ocean rushing towards the shore. But the wave never arrived, like it had frozen solid before it could break. She realized what was happening. Brynjolf was keeping her right on the edge of her peak on purpose just to torment her.

"Bryn," she scolded through a clenched jaw. She felt him smile against the base of her neck.

"Aye lass? What do you want?" His voice was deeper than normal and not as composed as he would have liked.

"You know what," She couldn't see his face but glared daggers into his shoulder.

"Beg me for it," He demanded into her ear still keeping his maddening pace. Begging? Katlyn would do no such thing.

"I hate you." Brynjolf let out half a chuckle before altering his angle and pace slightly. He knew her body well enough by now to know what she needed. And it was all it took. He felt her tighten around him and her nails dug into his back threatening to break the skin. She cried out as the wave came crashing down and her body was wracked with pleasure. Her muscles trembled and she felt as if her body was liquid. Brynjolf reached his own peak only a few seconds later and she felt him fill her with his seed. He remained inside her for a moment breathing heavily against her neck.

"No, ya don't" he whispered gently kissing her neck and cheek.

"No, I don't" She admitted nuzzling him with her forehead.

A few minutes later after cleaning up a bit, Katlyn lay still naked in the bed with Brynjolf against her back. His arm was wrapped comfortable around her waist and she held his hand. Though he could be an annoying bastard at times, Katlyn was glad he had been with her tonight. She knew being alone with her dark thoughts would have been too much for her to take. Grateful, she squeezed his hand gently.

"Bryn, you're not going to leave now are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Lass, it's the middle of the night." His tired voice came from behind her ear somewhere.

"Good," she whispered not loud enough for him to hear. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

Please review 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Katlyn awoke peacefully in her bed. Based on the amount of light in the room she supposed it was approaching noon. She closed her eyes again and stretched under the covers enjoying the feeling of the sheets on her bare skin. It was so rare that she got to sleep in and she relished every time she did. Her hand reached behind her for Brynjolf but felt nothing. Feeling slightly disappointed she couldn't snuggle against his warm body; Katlyn opened her eyes and looked around the room for him. She found him sitting at the table casually thumbing through one of her books. After a moment Brynjolf felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Morning, lass," he grinned at her. "Sleep well?"

"mmhmm," she sprawled out on the bed happily, "and now I have the whooooole bed all to myself." Brynjolf shook his head at her amused.

"I didn't wake you cuz I figured you could use the rest after yesterday." Katlyn propped herself up on her elbow keeping the sheets over her chest.

"You let me sleep in? Oh Brynjolf," she said placing her other hand over her heart. "I think I love you." She said in a mock serious voice.

"Cut that out," Brynjolf snapped at her. "That word makes me nervous, even when you're kidding."

"What word, love?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes that one. It always ruins everything." Brynjolf muttered bitterly picking up an apple of the table and taking a bite. He chewed and made a face. "These aren't fresh," he complained setting it back down.

"Of course they're not fresh. I just got back last night, ya dolt." Katlyn rolled her eyes at him. "I've got some fresh vegetables in my bag. There might be enough to make some soup for lunch if you're hungry."

"That could be nice," He stroked his chin considering her offer, "would ya make some sweet rolls too, lass?"

"If you want someone to make you sweet rolls, get yourself a wife." Katlyn quipped climbing out of bed. Wrapped in the sheet, she went to the dresser and pulled out a clean set of the black Nightingale underclothes. "I know there are some potatoes in the cabinet. Start pealing them and I'll check on the rest of the stuff" She ordered as she dressed.

A short while later Katlyn added the last ingredient to the pot of vegetable stew was slowly cooking over the fire. "There, now it just needs to simmer for a while." Brynjolf nodded and backed away from the pot. He watched as she went over to her bag, pulled out a small leather bound book, and sat down cross legged on the bed. The book was Katlyn's journal where she kept a record of everything she did. As far as he knew she never let it out of her sight.

"How's that been going for you?" Brynjolf asked tilting his head at her book.

"Fine as far as I can tell." She said without looking up.

"No more blackouts? Remembering everything?"

"Not for a while. Definitely none since Mercer Frey."

"Good, good" Brynjolf nodded, "and your head, any more pain?" Katlyn shook her head.

"No, not for a long time actually. I think it might finally be healed."

Brynjolf took a breath to ask another question but Katlyn cut him off.

"Bryn." She said with one eyebrow arched warningly finally looking up at him. Brynjolf looked sheepish.

"Sorry, lass. I know I can be a bit protective of you." Katlyn's face softened.

"I know and I appreciate your concern. But the last thing I need is to be coddled. I am the Dragonborn after all."

The truth was Katlyn had very little memory of anything that had happened in her life before Alduin's attack on Helgen. The last thing she remembered clearly was waking up in a cart with three other men and a fractured skull. Based on the shape of the wound the healers had guess that the trauma to the back of her head was caused by a war hammer or something similar. She had no idea how much time had passed between sustaining the injury and when the healer had seen her but the bone in her skull had begun to heal on its own in the improper position. The healer had done all he could for her but Katlyn could still feel a slight indention near where her neck met her skull. Occasionally it pained her, especially when she wore helmets, hence her preference for hooded armor, but the pains were becoming less and less frequent.

But worse than that was what the incident had done to her memory. The healer suspected that whatever injured Katlyn had been enchanted with some sort of shock enchantment and its effects had interfered with the electrical impulses in her brain. When she woke up in the cart bound for execution in Helgen, she had no memory of anything other than her name. As time passed things slowly began coming back in flashes but she had no context for any of the memories. She could remember her childhood house but had no idea where it was. She could remember her father and mother's faces but not their names. She remembered other children but didn't know if they were friends, siblings, or what. What triggered the memories was also completely unpredictable. Once an innkeeper mentioned her recipe for clam chowder soup and suddenly Katlyn could hear her mother's voice bragging about making the best clam chowder in all of Tamriel.

The injury also seemed to affect Katlyn's ability to create new memories as well. After the first few times she'd woken up and not remembered anything she'd done the previous days Katlyn had decided to keep a journal of everything she did. If Katlyn ever had a 'blackout' as Brynjolf called them, where she couldn't remember what she'd done recently usually reading the account in the journal jogged her memory. But thankfully her blackouts had been becoming less and less frequent in the months since she'd joined the Thieves Guild.

Brynjolf was one of the few people who knew about her memory problems. She had begun keeping that information to herself after observing the change in people's behavior towards her upon finding out she had no memory of her childhood. Even though she was the Dragonborn and a capable warrior they somehow saw her as weak upon finding out. If there was one thing Katlyn hated it was being coddled and treated like a child.

Brynjolf kept an eye on the soup while Katlyn detailed her account of her trip to Windhelm. Katlyn paused quill in hand when she got to the part where she met Aventus. For the first time there was something she had done that she didn't want to put in the journal. Writing it down could incriminate her should her journal ever be read by anyone else, but more than that writing down what she had done would make it seem too real. Besides that was one night she wouldn't mind forgetting. Sighing, she flipped back a few weeks and began skimming old entries. One in particular made her pause.

"Brynjolf?" she called.

"Aye, lass?" he answered from the kitchen

"When was the last time I visited the Greybeards?" she asked reading the journal entry from four weeks ago.

"Maybe a week or so before Mercer. Why?" Katlyn nodded.

"I guess that's right. I just don't remember that trip." She bit her lip. Her lapses in memory were frustrating but getting upset at herself didn't help. Katlyn just tried to work through as best she could.

"What does it say?" Brynjolf asked fetching two bowls from the cabinet and ladling out some soup for them.

"It says Paarthunax told me I need to find something called an Elder Scroll in order to learn a shout that will help me defeat Alduin. I don't know one more measly shout is gonna help me bring down Alduin, but it says I might can find some information about where the Elder Scroll is located at the College of Winterhold. Did I mention any of that to you?"

"Who's Paarthunax again?" Brynjolf asked thoughtfully.

"The leader of the Greybeards."

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about an Elder Scroll, lass" Brynjolf scratched his chin. "I'm sorry. The soup is done by the way."

"No, don't be sorry." Katlyn closed her journal and put it aside. She joined him at the table where her bowl of steaming vegetable soup awaited her. "Honestly, I'm glad I can talk to you about this stuff. It really helps me and I don't feel like such a crazy person. And now after reading it again I do kinda vaguely remember something about and Elder Scroll."

"Well lass, if you need some time off from the Guild just ask." Katlyn nodded.

"I may have to take you up on that."

For a few minutes they both continued eating the soup in silence. Then a loud knock came from the door. Katlyn's brow furrowed. She never had visitors, well visitors other than Brynjolf.

"I'll see who it is" Brynjolf said standing up. She noticed as he subtly checked his knife before opening the door. Katlyn's heart stopped for a moment when she saw the man at the door was one of Riften's guards. Panicked thoughts about being arrested and having to fight her way out of the city raced through her head. She'd have a price on her head. Mercenaries and bounty hunters would be hunting her. After a moment Katlyn regained enough composure to notice the guard wasn't trying to arrest her. Instead he was merely talking to Brynjolf.

"A city wide notice has been sent out across Riften. The Dark Brotherhood committed a murder in our city last night and any and all citizens who have information or witnessed anything last night are asked to report it to the Jarl's steward immediately." The guard said in a tone that suggested he'd said those words a dozen times or so already that morning.

"The Dark Brotherhood? How do you know it was them?" Katlyn asked from behind Brynjolf, her voice a bit higher than she would have liked.

"It was clearly their work. It fit their M.O. perfectly: lock expertly picked, nothing else missing from the house, nobody else hurt other than the victim."

"Who was the victim?" Brynjolf asked.

"Grelod the Kind, do you know anybody who would want to do her harm?" The guard inquired looking suspiciously at the Guild Master.

"Aye, however most of them are under the age of ten." Brynjolf scoffed. The guard wasn't amused.

"As I said, anybody with _relevant_ information needs to report it to the Jarl's steward right away. You two have a pleasant day." With that the guard left shutting the door behind him. Brynjolf let out a low whistle.

"The Dark Brotherhood in Riften: that's not something you hear of every day. Anyway we need to be heading to the Cistern. I've got some work to take care of and you need to report to Delvin. Come on" Not trusting herself to speak, Katlyn nodded silently and followed him.

XXXXXXXXX

The stone slab slid into place behind Katlyn as she emerged from the Thieves Guild secret entrance. She'd reported the completed numbers job to Delvin and her purse now felt pleasantly heavier. It was late afternoon and several of the merchants in the town square were beginning to pack up their stalls for the day as Katlyn walked past them on her way back to Honeyside. She enjoyed spending time down in the Cistern with her Guild family but since she'd acquired her own house sleeping underground in the damp stone room with little privacy no longer appealed to her.

Katlyn wanted to spend the evening figuring out what to do about this Elder Scroll she was supposed to be searching for. Through the course of her adventures she had amassed quite the collection of books and wondered if any of them held information about the scroll. Katlyn was so lost in thought as she passed through the streets she walked right into a passing courier nearly knocking him down.

"Oh shit, sorry." Katlyn blushed beneath her mask embarrassed at her lapse in grace. "Can I help you find someone?" She asked as the courier straightened up and checked that he hadn't dropped any letters.

"Actually, I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver, your hands only. Let's see here. . . yeah got this note."

"Who from?" She asked hoping it was another letter from the Greybeards revealing the location of a hidden word wall. Crawling through trap filled barrows and emerging with treasures and the knowledge of a new Thu'um was one of her favorite things in all of Skyrim.

"Don't know. Creepy fella, black robe. Couldn't see his face. Paid me a pretty sum of money to get that into your hands though." The courier handed her a sealed note. "Looks like that's it. Gotta go."

Before Katlyn could question him further about the origins of the note the courier turned and ran off. 'Those guys are always in such a hurry.' She thought shaking her head at his retreating figure. 'Now who on earth could this be from' Katlyn wondered breaking the note's seal and examined its contents.

Paralyzing, unyielding, and absolute terror like nothing she had ever felt before gripped Katlyn in the very core of her being. The note contained a black handprint and only two words:

"We Know" 

**Authors Note:XXXXXXX**

Skyrim was my first roll playing game and I was so excited to jump in and play that I never really came up with a backstory for my character. Over time her lack of backstory sort of became her backstory, hope that's not too cliche.

Anyway, there a lot more of the story to come, but do let me know what you guys think of Katlyn and the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Wow sorry about the break there guys! Is anyone still out there reading this thing?

I feel like the past month just disappeared. But I'm back and will try to be updating the story more regularly. I've never written a story this long before and I really want to finish the whole thing.

Chapter 6

Katlyn slammed the door to Honeyside and collapsed back against it. She felt like a thousand pound weight was crushing her chest. Every breath she took was a struggle. The fear was paralyzing like nothing Katlyn had ever experienced before. She half expected members of the Dark Brotherhood to jump out from her wardrobe and try to kill her.

For the longest time Katlyn stood leaning against the door battling her fear. Each breath was a struggle. "Breathe. Just breathe." She repeated the mantra in her head. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as panic threatened to overwhelm her. She'd rather face all the Falmer in Irkngthand alone than contemplate directly taking on the Dark Brotherhood.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of leaning against the door, the adrenalin rushing through her system began to fade and rational thought returned.

"Get a grip Katlyn!" she ordered herself. "You need to think! Think of a way to get out of this"

She began pacing the room her trembling hands balled into fists by her side. Her body was still filled with nervous energy but had no outlet. Katlyn was trying to figure out where she should go when an idea occurred to her. Her pacing broke mid-stride as she considered the spark of inspiration stirring in her mind. It was a brilliant, mad idea; so much so that Katlyn probably would have laughed if it had been suggested by anyone else, but it should successfully hide her from the Dark Brotherhood and aid her in searching for an Elder Scroll essentially killing two birds with one stone.

Katlyn's eyes widened as she mentally fleshed out the idea circulating through her head. It was a crazy plan, but if she were really lucky, it was one that just might work.

Katlyn would pose as a novice mage and enroll in the College of Winterhold. Rather than hiding in the shadows as Brynjolf and the Guild had taught her, she would hide in plain sight. It was the perfect cover. Anyone looking for the Dragonborn would be looking for a Nord warrior in black armor wielding two enchanted swords and a bow. The Dark Brotherhood or one of their accomplices wouldn't look twice at a lowly novice mage, even one that matched a rough description of the Dragonborn. The College was also known for having a vast library which as a student she would surely have unimpeded access to. Surely within its walls there was information about either Alduin or an Elder Scroll. It was the perfect plan. . . provided she could pull off posing as a mage.

That was the one hitch. Katlyn had never performed any magic in her life and knew practically nothing about the schools of magic or magical theory. But Brynjolf had taken her on enough undercover operations that she felt she could reasonably pull it off provided she could learn what she needed to know quickly enough.

Now armed with direction and purpose Katlyn strode about Honeyside gathering supplies she'd need and making mental notes of what she would have to acquire before she left. It was said that aspiring students were required to pass a test of their magical abilities before they could even enter the college so she would have to steal a tome and learn at least one spell before arriving in Witerhold. Acquiring the tome would be no problem. Riften's court wizard was so off her head that Katlyn very seriously doubted that she'd even notice an entire bookshelf missing, let alone a single spell tome. She would also need some plain clothes. If the entire point was to hide then waltzing up to the college in her regular getup was out of the question. Clothes were also something easily attainable for a master thief.

XXXXXXXX

Katlyn silently opened one of the upper windows of Mistveil Keep and slipped out onto the rooftop and into the darkness. The pack hanging across Katlyn's back was now heavier with the weight of Wylandriah's spell tombs. Alone on the roof Katlyn paused a moment before climbing down the walls of the Keep. The sky above Riften was unusually clear that night and the Auora was shining a beautiful blue and green across the sky. A passing breeze stirred the still night air gently tugging on Katlyn's cloak as she stared up at the sky. The roof of Mistveil Keep was the tallest point in Riften and from the roof Katlyn could see the whole city. It was one of Katlyn's favorite get away spots. When she first joined the Guild she used to climb up there just to get away from the Cistern's cramped quarters and get some air, whenever she was feeling down about a botched job or bad training session, or just whenever she wanted to be alone. As she watched the Auora, Katlyn wondered how long it would be before she stood in her favorite spot again. Sighing, Katlyn adjusted her pack over her back and jumped to a lower ledge and began the climb down.

Before the night was over Svana Far-Shield's lock had been broken and she'd been relieved of a green tunic and black pants. Katlyn did feel a bit bad about stealing from Svana but she was the only person in the city outside of the Guild who was close to Katlyn's size. Nobody who felt guilty for thievery ever made it very far in the Guilt, but she knew Svana's situation wasn't great and didn't like stealing from her so she left a few gold coins behind in the wardrobe.

With her pack slug over her shoulder, Katlyn made for the city graveyard. It was approaching midnight and Katlyn wanted to leave at first light. However knowing she was wanted by the Dark Brotherhood was deeply disconcerting and she didn't feel safe sleeping in Honeyside that night. Too many of Riften's citizens knew she lived there and she wouldn't blame any one of them for selling her out if a member of the Brotherhood came knocking on their door.

After throwing a glance around to check for the city guards, she pressed the secret button that would gain her access to the Thieves Guild headquarters. She climbed down the ladder and looked around the Cistern. Given the lateness of the hour several of the guild members were already asleep in their respective beds. Niruin was stretched out on his bed reading a book. The Bosmer gave Katlyn a friendly nod as she approached.

"Hey Nirun" she greeted him just above a whisper so not to wake the sleeping others. Niruin and Katlyn had always gotten along well within the guild. Niruin had been the one primarily responsible for her archery training when she'd first joined and the two had spent many hours together practicing in the guild training room.

"Hey Katlyn. What brings you down here? We don't see you much after dark these days." It was true. Katlyn usually was either in Honeyside or out running a job after dark.

"I just need to talk to Brynjolf a minute. He's here right?"

"yeah, he's in his private quarters." Niruin replied with a knowing smirk. Katlyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't exactly a secret that she and Brynjolf occasionally slept together, but it seemed the true extent of Brynjolf's relationship with "his new protégé" had become greatly exaggerated in the minds of the other guild members. Apparently the Dragonborn was the one woman with enough fire to get their old scoundrel of a Guild Master to finally quit his womanizing and settle down and run the Guild together like Karliah and Gallus used to. Katlyn on the other hand, very seriously doubted either her or Brynjolf were even capable of settling down let alone with each other.

"Sometimes talking is just talking, Niruin." She retorted slightly annoyed as she started towards the Guild Masters quarters.

"As you say, Katlyn," Niruin replied to her back.

Katlyn picked up a lit candle from one of the tables and walked down the dark hallway away from the Cistern. She quietly rapped on the door to the Guild Master's quarters. When she received no reply she figured Brynjolf was sleeping already. Quietly Katlyn slipped through the door. By the light of the candle she saw his sleeping form on the bed. The room wasn't very large or luxurious but it was private and had room enough for a bed large enough for two (no doubt Gallus and Karliah's doing), a table and two chairs, a wardrobe and a chest. A mannequin dressed in Brynjolf's Nightingale armor silently stood in the far corner of the room. Sitting the candle down on the bedside table, Katlyn gently shook his shoulder.

"Brynjolf" He awoke startled and pulled out dagger under his pillow and brandished it at Katlyn.

"woah, hey easy there!" Katlyn put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Bryn, it's just me."

"Kat? What's wrong?" Brynjolf asked breathing hard.

"Nothing is wrong. Calm down." Katlyn sat down on the foot of the bed.

"By Talos, lass. Are you trying to startle me to death?" He asked lowering the dagger. Brynjolf threw the sheet back and sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes. He was shirtless and dressed only in a pair of light sleeping pants. The amulet Brynjolf always wore around his neck glistened in the candlelight against his chest.

"Sorry. I thought you might still be up. I wanted to talk to you." Brynjolf's eyes roamed over her tense body language, her full armor, and the fact that she was carrying a large bag of what he assumed were supplies.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. His accusing green eyes met her regretful ones.

"Yes."

"Something's happened." Again it was not a question. Brynjolf's perceptiveness amazed her at times.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what?" Brynjolf prompted.

"I can't tell you. I've gotten myself into some trouble and I just need to get out of Riften for a while and lay low. Plus this will give me the opportunity to search more for the Elder Scroll." Brynjolf was surprised. Katlyn never kept anything from him. He knew she played things pretty close to the vest with most everyone else, especially her past and memory issues, but Brynjolf always thought of himself as the exception.

"Lass, you can tell me anything. Ya know that. If you're in some sort of trouble maybe I can help. Being the Guild Master does come with resources."

"It's for your own good that you don't know where I'm going. You're just going to have to trust me on this one okay?" Katlyn knew Brynjolf would never betray her to the Dark Brotherhood willingly but she didn't even want to take the risk. She suspected they were not above using torture to get the information they needed from people.

"Okay, lass." Brynjof sighed heavily running a hand through his dark copper hair. "I don't like it but okay. How long are you going to be gone for?"

"I don't know," Katlyn shook her head.

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning. I'm going to sleep in my old bed tonight." Brynjolf's protective instincts flared up at that. If Katlyn was choosing to sleep down in the Cistern that told him she didn't feel safe sleeping in her house. He surmised she was afraid someone would find her and was hiding in the Guild headquarters. If that was indeed the case she would be sleeping in the safest place in the city if he had anything to say about it.

"No, you're not." Katlyn looked at him surprised but before she could speak he cut her off. "You're staying here with me tonight."

Katlyn briefly considered arguing with him but knew there was no point once his mind was made up. Stubborn Nord men. And besides it wasn't like she'd hadn't slept in that bed with him several times before. She sighed internally; she just knew Niruin was going to make a comment in the morning about her staying the night.

"You get changed. I'll be right back." Brynjolf exited his room and made for the Ragged Flaggon where he knew Delvin and Vex would be.

"Hey boss, something wrong?" Delvin asked seeing the Guild Master's stony expression.

"I'm not sure, but I want you to make extra sure the Cistern is secured for the next few nights."

"Are you expectin' trouble?"

"Not really, I don't know details but I know something's going on and we can't be too careful"

"I'll take care of it, boss" Delvin nodded.

"See that you do." Brynjolf turned and headed back to his room and bolted three different locks into place behind him. Katlyn had changed into her night shift and was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, just taking care of something real quick." Brynjolf assured her. Then he climbed back into the bed and scooted as far back against the wall as he could to make room for her. Katlyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. He really could be over protective at times but secretly she didn't mind all that much.

"Come here, lass." He smiled warmly at her. Katlyn returned the smile and slid into the warm bed and felt his arm wrap protectively around her torso. Katlyn reflected a moment on just how utterly safe and content he made her feel. For someone who didn't have a past or a family he and the Guild were the closest thing she'd ever had. Katlyn knew even when she had to leave, she could always come back to Brynjolf. As long as she had him, she would be alright. For her, Brynjolf was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment he awoke Brynjolf knew something wasn't right. Katlyn was no longer in the bed with him and the whole atmosphere of the room felt off. Without moving he opened his eyes and looked around. Katlyn was fully dressed standing with her back towards him across the room with one foot resting on his chair as she did up the buckles on her Nightingale boots.

"So you were just going to leave without a word?" Brynjolf asked. That stung him more than he liked to admit. At the sound of his voice Katlyn visibly tensed her fingers pausing momentarily over the last buckle.

"I was going to wake you." They both knew it was a lie. The atmosphere of the room was tense and slightly uncomfortable. Brynjolf sighed and sat up on the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" He had his heavy feeling deep in his stomach that he wasn't going to see her again. Many long years of experience had taught him to trust his gut instincts.

"I don't know because it's not." Katlyn said looking at him strangely as she turned to face him. "I'm not leaving forever. I'll come back. I just have to take care of some things first. I swear it."

"You left the Companions." He said almost accusingly.

"That was completely different and you know it," Katlyn argued putting her hands on her hips.

"I know. I'm not trying to start a fight, lass" He rose from the bed and walked over towards her. "I just hate to see you go"

"I going to miss you to" She smiled softly up at him. She stepped forward closing the distance between them and embraced him. Brynjolf wrapped his arms around Katlyn tightly and buried his face in her hair. He squeezed for a moment as if by sheer force of will he could hold her to him forever and prevent her from leaving. Then an idea occurred to him. He released his grip on Katlyn and reached up slipping his amulet from around his neck.

"Here. Take this with you, lass" Brynjolf said slipping the pendant over Katlyn's head.

"Your lucky amulet?" Katlyn looked up at him her eyes wide, "Bryn, no I can't take this."

"I'm not giving it to you permanently. I'm letting you borrow it for a while. You never know when you could use some extra luck." Katlyn ran her fingers over the amulet's shiny black surface. She strongly suspected it had belonged to Brynjolf's father and knew how much it meant to him. The gesture overwhelmed her.

"I don't know what to say"

"It just means you have to come back eventually to return it" Brynjolf smiled at her a glint in his eye.

"I promise" She meant it with every fiber of her being. The air was heavy and slightly awkward between them. "I need to get going," she said after a minute breaking the silence. Brynjolf nodded and sighed. He pulled her in for a final kiss.

"Take care of yourself, lass"

"I will." Katlyn assured him donning her mask and hood before shouldering her pack. She unbolted the locks and opened the door to leave when Brynjolf's voice stopped her.

"Lass," she looked back at him questioningly. "Eyes open, and walk with the shadows."

Katlyn smiled and shut the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Authors note: those of you still reading this, do please let me know what you think so far! What you like, what you don't like. I'd even love to read some predictions about where you think the story is going to go.


	7. Chapter 7

** Authors Note: **I FINALLY got the chance to finish this chapter over the long weekend. I'm really hoping to be able to update more regularly in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sun had not yet completely risen as Katlyn and Frost set out from the gates of Riften. A thin layer of mist was still in the air and all was quiet except for the chirping of the morning birds. About a half mile away from the city Katlyn tugged the reigns and directed her steed off of the road. At first the horse resisted leaving the road but after an encouraging nudge from Katlyn's knees he stepped off the path and into the trees.

"I know you'd rather stay on the road boy, but the road isn't safe for us right now. Well, the roads of Skyrim are never truly what I'd call safe, but you know what I mean." Frost nickered in response.

After so many solo trips across Skyim, Katlyn had developed the habit of conversing with Frost as a way to stave off the loneliness the road could bring. To her great amusement, Frost had taken to filling in conversational gaps with noises of his own. It was a bizarre personality quirk on the part of the horse but it made Katlyn love him all the more.

"The 'hiding in plain sight' part of the plan only starts _after_ we get to Winterhold. I know traveling off the path will take twice as long but we're trying to avoid the Dark Brotherhood here. We can't be too careful." Frost made a low noise and bobbed his head up and down several times. Katlyn burst out laughing. At times she swore the warhorse understood everything she said.

"Well I'm glad you agree!" She grinned broadly, "I'm so glad I talked Louis into letting me keep you, boy." She reached forward and scratched his mane.

By the time the sun had started to set Katlyn and Frost had made it out of The Rift and were skirting around the hot springs in the center of Eastmarch. The distance they had traveled would have taken about three or four hours on the roads but journey had taken them most of day. The uneven terrain of The Rift made for very slow going. On more than one occasion they had come head on to a shear ravine and had to backtrack and find another way round. Katlyn was practically starving when they happened upon an unfamiliar cave.

"What do you think, boy? Good place to stop off for the night?" Katlyn dismounted and nocked an arrow in her bow. "Just need to make sure we're alone first." She crouched and headed towards the cave.

The cave was small, dry, and surprisingly empty. The few skeevers skittering around the cave floor sprouted arrows from their sides and died before they were even aware of the cave's visitors. Once she was sure the cave was clear Katlyn led Frost inside. Then the two of them ate the food she had packed and settled down for the night. For a cave it was a surprisingly cozy place. Just before the setting sun banished all light from the cave Katlyn drew a small lantern out of her pack and lit the candle filling the cave with a warm light.

"At this rate it looks like it's going to take us another two days at least to get to Winterhold. And I've got learn at least something before then." Katlyn remarked to Frost pulling a spell tomb from her pack. Settling down on her bedroll with the tomb she propped herself up on her forearms and began to read.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later it was already dark and snowing heavily as Katlyn arrived in the small town of Winterhold. The wind tore at her cloak and blew freezing air into her eyes. It was all she could to do make out the light from the few lampposts lining the street. There was no point in heading for the college at this late of an hour. Instead she ducked inside the local inn, The Frozen Hearth, to stay the night. She had stayed there once before with Brynjolf the time they were looking for someone who could translate Gallus' journal from Falmer text into the Common Tongue. She felt pretty confidence the innkeeper wouldn't recognize her beneath mask and hood since the last time the Dragonborn had been to Winterhold she'd only been wearing her old guild leathers. Katlyn paid the innkeeper for a room, a hot meal, a hot bath, and struck an arrangement with him to provide board for Frost while she was at the college. Her thievish nature hated parting with that much gold, but she knew it was necessary. A little later with her belly full and the dust of the road washed away Katlyn tried to practice her magic one last time before bed.

During the journey Katlyn had managed to learn a few spells. Practicing a few minutes at a time whenever she had stopped to eat, rest, or relieve herself. She hadn't had much time to decide which spell tombs would be the most useful. That night Katlyn only had a few minutes to get in and out of Wylandriah's chambers before the Jarl's guards completed their hourly patrol through the halls so she had just grabbed several books off the shelf at random.

The spell Candlelight came the quickest which gave had given her a false hope that the other spells would be just as easy. Her optimism was quickly squandered when she moved on to destruction magic. Flames was very difficult for her to control and only actually managed to conjure real fire about forty percent of the times she tried. She had tried Muffle but honestly couldn't tell if it did anything since she was so stealthy anyway. Figuring it was a waste of time she moved on to Healing. She felt like she grasped the theory behind the spell well enough but knew it would only truly work if she were injured and Katlyn didn't trust her magical abilities enough to purposefully injure herself while traveling just to see if her spell worked. If the spell didn't work the smell of her blood would attract wolves and other creatures; that was one problem Katlyn really didn't want to deal with. She just hoped what she had learned would be enough to gain her admittance to the college. But there was no point in worrying about it now, she told herself. She was exhausted and knew she would need a good night's sleep before the next day.

In the morning Katlyn changed into her stolen tunic and pants. It felt very strange to wear no armor of any kind. It was too light and caused her to felt vulnerable and exposed. But Katlyn knew wearing her beloved Nightingale armor was out of the question. Sighing to herself, Katlyn pulled out her brush and took her hair out of its braid. Her stomach felt heavy and nervous like how she used to feel before important jobs when she'd first joined the guild nearly a year ago. The entire plan was riding on her ability to pass as a mage and she would face her first test within the hour.

She wished she had half of Brynjolf's charm and charisma. The man could practically talk himself out of anything when he wanted. Thinking of Brynjolf caused a sudden ache inside Katlyn. Her hand went to his amulet around her neck and she ran her fingers over the surface exploring its unique shape. She missed all of them already. 'Come on Katlyn, you can't mope around here all day. You've got stuff to do.' She shook her head and gathered up the rest of her supplies. Her armor, swords, bow and quiver were all sitting on the bed in a pile Katlyn wasn't quite sure what do to with. She couldn't wear them and they wouldn't fit in her pack. Then she remembered a collection of empty barrels and large sacks she'd seen last night in the corner of a storage area. "I bet it could fit it all in one of those sacks." She mused to herself snatching one as the innkeeper was looked the other way.

After a few tries and several repositionings, the armor set and weapons fit into the sack. Katlyn slung the large sack over her shoulder and nearly stumbled. "By the Nine this is heavy! It does _not_ feel that heavy when I wear it!" Katlyn exclaimed to herself. Straightening up, she slipped out of her room, gave a nod and a half wave to the Innkeeper as she passed through the common area, and headed out the door into the snowy streets of Winterhold. It was still snowing but not nearly as hard as it had been when she arrived the night before. For the first time she could clearly see the college a short way off and the sight of it rising against the sky took her breath away.

"There it is, Frost. The College of Winterhold!" she said awe in her voice. Then she remembered Frost was stabled with the innkeeper's personal horse and felt a bit stupid. "Guess I really am on my own from here." She muttered as she set off towards the bridge.

An Altmer woman in blue college robes stood blocking the path to the college. She raised her hand in a warning stopping Katlyn in her tracks.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril. The way is dangerous and the gate will not open, you shall not gain entry." The woman said in a stern voice. Katlyn's brow furrowed slightly but she quickly put her hands on her hips and adopted a cocky stance channeling Brynjolf's charisma as best she could.

"May I enter the college?" she asked with a smile.

"Perhaps but what is it you expected to find within?" The woman gave her an analytical gaze as it trying to size her up.

"Oh" Katlyn said waving a hand nonchalantly, "I just wanted to see what it looked like inside." The woman's face broke into a smile and she laughed surprising Katlyn slightly.

"Ha! Humor if often in short supply here." The Altmer smiled amused then her expression became serious again, "But I sense perhaps you're after more than just that. It seems the college has what you seek, but the question now is what can you offer the college? Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic. A small test if you will."

'And now we come to it' Katlyn thought to herself. 'Hmm, I bet Bryn could probably talk her out of the test altogether. What the hell? It's worth a shot.' She fixed the elf with her most seductive smile and leaned in close to her ear.

"What's your name?" she asked coyly.

"Faralda," The mage answered slowly.

"Faralda, I think we both know I'll succeed here." Katlyn smirked, "how about we just forget about the text and move on?" The woman seemed to consider this for a moment then stepped back, nodded, and smiled at Katlyn.

"I think you'll make a superb addition to the college. Welcome apprentice. I'll lead you across the bridge once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine our master wizard. Please follow me."

Katlyn could not believe her luck as the Altmer woman turned and headed up the stone bridge. "I cannot believe that worked! If only Brynjolf could have seen it." She smirked as a triumphant feeling swelled in her chest. The first test had been passed, but she knew it would only be harder from here on out. Lost in her thoughts, Katlyn nearly ran into Faralda when the elf paused before a round stone fixture that resembled a well. The mage summoned a ball of light into her hand and sent the energy towards the well. Blue light swirled up from the well and into the sky. Katlyn watched the magical energy with widened eyes then realized the mage woman was leaving her behind and hurried to catch up. She didn't know what kind of magic the wells contained but it was beautiful none the less. The Altmer woman repeated the spell at another well and continued up the bridge towards the college gaits.

Part of the bridge had fallen away and for the first time Katlyn realized just how high up they were. Usually heights didn't bother her but that drop was dizzying. 'What on earth could have caused that?" she wondered looking over the side. The drop was thousands of feet easily and she wondered if anyone had ever fallen from its heights. Her stomach lurched and she tried not to think about it too much as she traversed the narrow part of the bridge and headed towards the gait. A final blast of blue magic opened the gait to the college and without a word the woman turned and left Katlyn alone as she returned to her post as the gatekeeper of the bridge.

Katlyn stepped through the gates into a large circular courtyard of sorts. There was another magical well in the center and just past it was an enormous statue of a mage in billowing robes with its arms outstretched. It was an impressive sight. Briefly Katlyn wondered if it was a statue of the college's leader or some legendary mage she had never heard of. She made a mental note to ask somebody. Along the outside of the courtyard were covered walkways with doors leading to the various towers.

Suddenly realizing she must look pretty silly just standing in the middle of the courtyard gaping she lowered her gaze and began scanning for someone who might could tell her where to find this Mirabelle person. She spotted a Breton woman with dark hair walking away from an Altmere man in Thamor robes with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" Katlyn asked a little timidly. The woman stopped and faced Katlyn her expression softening somewhat.

"welcome to the college. What can I do for you?" the Breton asked

"I'm looking for someone called Mirabelle. I was told to go and see her." Katlyn said as the woman looked her over.

"Another new student. . . I'm surprised at how many of you there are lately. Firstly, I am Mirabelle. And secondly you'll need these." Mirabelle handed Katlyn a bundle of blue mage robes. As Katlyn ran her hands over the soft fabric, she could almost feel the enchantments placed upon the robes. "While you're not required to wear them, you may find them more to your liking than your . . .current clothes." Mirabelle commented with just a hint of disdain. Looking down at the rough spun, travel worn clothing she had stolen, Katlyn felt heat rise in her cheeks. "She wouldn't act so smug if she saw me in my usual gear," Katlyn thought a little bitterly to herself.

"I'll give you a brief tour then I'll get you to your first class." Mirabelle continued, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Sure, I'd like to have a look around," Katlyn said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Wonderful. Please follow me and don't wander off. The College of Winterhold has been a fixture in Skyrim for thousands of years. The prominent feature here is the Hall of the Elements if primary location for our lectures, practice sessions and general meetings." She said gesturing towards a huge set of doors. "The Arcanum is located above the hall and the arch mages' quarters above that. While technically in charge of the College, the Arch-Mage's responsibilities often keep him occupied. Thus, I run the day to day operations." Katlyn nodded without saying anything once again feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the enormity of the college and its scenery.

"Now if you'll please follow me I'll show you the living quarters. Unfortunately, we've had to implement more stringent entry procedures due to some problems with the local Nords." That caught Katlyn's attention. She knew the heart of Ulfric Stormcloak's rebellion seeped from Windhelm which wasn't too far from Winterhold. But she didn't think the unrest had spread this far north.

"From the Stormcloaks you mean? Has the war come this far north?" Katlyn asked her curiously. If she could help it Katlyn really didn't want to get involved in the conflict. She already had the weight of defeating Alduin on her shoulders and supporting the Thieves Guild, she didn't need a war to fight too.

"Oh no, we don't anticipate any real violence but it never hurts to be prepared. Why? What's your interest in the war? I hope you don't plan on bringing it here." Mirabelle asked looking at Katlyn suspiciously giving her the distinct impression she didn't fully trust Nords.

"No interest whatsoever. I may be a Nord but I want no part in Ulfric's rebellion against the Empire. Personally I don't see any reason why all the races can't live peacefully together." Katlyn told her seriously. This seemed to reassure Mirabelle slightly as her expression softened. She nodded and paused as they came to a different set of doors.

"Our newest members are housed here in the Hall of Attainment. I'll ask that you please keep your voice down as others may be working on research or delicate experiments." Katlyn nodded as Mirabelle led her through the doors.

"Now I'll show you to your quarters. You'll be sharing space with your fellow apprentices, who you'll meet shortly." Mirabelle led Katlyn into a large circular tower with individual bedrooms off the center space. Katlyn furrowed her brows as she noted that none of the personal quarters had doors. It reminded her of the Thieves Guild cistern and how everyone shared one sleeping space. 'What is it with guilds in Skyrim and having no privacy?' Katlyn wondered 'At least the inner circle of the Companions got their own bedrooms.'

"The floor above this one houses more students, and the floor above that are the bathing chambers. You can also wash your clothes and linens there as well." Mirabelle gestured to the first room on the right. "This is where you'll be staying. This bed and desk are yours. Please try to be considerate of others." Katlyn walked into the small room and sat her pack and the sack containing her weapons and armor on the floor next to the bed. 'You have to be considerate here, everyone can likely hear and see everything you're doing,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if they have any problems with theft with everyone in such close quarters like this.'

"I'll give you a moment to unpack and change into your new attire if you wish. Initially you'll be learning from Tolfdir, one our most esteemed wizards. He is likely already addressing the new Apprentices. Once you've changed into your college robes return to the Hall of Elements. Go on in and if you have and problems let one of our senior members know."

"I will. Thank you," Katlyn nodded as Mirabelle retreated from the Hall of Attainment. She checked again to make sure no one else was in the immediate area before changing into the robes. The mage robes felt soft and comfortable but also kept her very warm in the cold stone chamber. 'Well, at least it's better than that other stuff,' she thought stuffing the stolen tunic and pants into the trunk at the foot of her bed. It was a small thing but Katlyn also was especially fond of the face that the robes came with a tan hood. She liked the feeling wearing hoods and partially shielding her face somehow made her feel more comfortable in the unfamiliar clothes. Then she checked once again that there were no other students in the hallway. Satisfied that she was unseen, Katlyn opened the large sack and quickly stuffed her Nighingale armor, her bow and quiver, The Nightingale Blade, and Dawnbreaker all into the wardrobe. Katlyn frowned discovering that the wardrobe did not have a lock and decided she would have to install one herself. Her armor and weapons were something she was not going to take a chance on getting taken. She also didn't want the other mages stumbling upon the weapons and asking her questions about why a Novice mage had such things.

As she was leaving her room to head to the Hall of the Elements as Mirabelle instructed Katlyn caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The fresh-faced, young Nord mage staring back at her was almost a complete stranger. Katlyn tugged the hood a little farther down over her face and a satisfied smirk crossed her lips as she headed off towards what would be her first class.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

A few little things about this chapter, Frost's habit of making noise when Katlyn talks, comes directly from my cat Cleo. I talk to her all the time and whenever I pause between sentences she will always meow. It's super cute.

A nod to the game mechanics: supposedly (I haven't actually tried it) if you have the Amulet of Articulation equipped, you can bypass the admissions test by using persuasion.

As you may have noticed I'm keeping a lot of the in game interactions and dialogue but changing bits here and there as needed. The College of Winterhold is also going to be a bit more fleshed out in the story. I'm adding a few spaces like a dining hall and bathing rooms to both serve a practical purpose and give it a more home-y feel, kinda like Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Onmund was bored. He was ashamed to admit it, but it was the truth. Ever since he had arrived at the college almost a week ago he hadn't learned a single new thing. Like most new students, at first he was overwhelmed and exhilarated by the enormity and beauty of the historic college. For nearly all of his life he couldn't remember a time he didn't dream of being where he was now: enrolled at the College of Winterhold as a student of the arcane arts. His first few days had been filled with excitement at meeting his fellow students and settling in to his new home and looking forward to his first classes with great eagerness.

But at the moment he was bored. He stood in the Hall of the Elements listening to Tolfdir's lesson. Well he wasn't _really _listening; Tolfdir was going on about something and Onmund couldn't be bothered paying attention. The master wizard had done nothing but go over the most basic of magical elements which Onmund had mastered years ago. True, he hadn't mastered _every_ novice level spell but he also knew several apprentice level spells and felt that ought to count for something. But instead he was treated by the masters as though he had never so much as picked up a spell tomb before. A small part of him wondered if the other members of the college thought him inept because he was the only Nord at the college and most Nords shunned or even feared anything arcane. None of his fellow mages had acted outwardly prejudice against him but it was only the first week of the semester and he hadn't gotten to know them all very well yet. At the moment there were only two other mages in class with him: a Khajiit named J'zargo and a Dunmer named Brelyna.

J'zargo seemed friendly enough but was annoyingly vocal about his accomplishments and abilities. They hadn't done enough magic during lessons for Onmund to know if J'zargo's overconfidence was truly backed by skill or if his was bravado was merely an act. Only time would tell he supposed. Brelyna was nice but seemed very serious about her studies and had so far kept mostly to herself. The one time Onmund had tried to ask her about her background she had gotten defensive and snapped at him.

He sighed internally as Tolfdir continued his lecture. 'If something interesting doesn't happen soon, I'm going to go completely mad.' Onmund thought to himself. Just then the sound of the large doors opening caught his attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katlyn pushed open one of the large doors and entered the Hall of the Elements. It was a large beautiful circular chamber with an incredibly high ceiling and tall glass windows. In the center of the chamber another of the wells stood casting a soft blue light throughout the room giving it a very magical ambiance. On the far side of the room a small group of mages were gathered around listening to an older man Katlyn could only assume to be Tolfdir. As he caught sight of Katlyn approaching he stopped his lecture and turned to face her.

"Welcome, welcome! We were just beginning." He said smiling at her warmly, "another new student to the college?" Katlyn nodded and shifted her feet unsure of what to say.

"What's your name, my dear? Don't be shy." Tolfdir prompted gently.

"I'm Katlyn." She answered without thinking her eyes still darting around the room distracted by the enormity of the hall's architecture. A half second after the words had left her mouth she could have kicked herself all the way back to Riften for not thinking to give a fake name. She could practically feel Brynjolf wincing in disapproval at her. An embarrassed flush crept up the back of her neck.

"Welcome Katlyn, we were just beginning. Please stay and listen." Tolfdir said turning back towards the group.

Onmund was no longer paying attention to Tolfdir. 'Katlyn? That's a Nordic name. I'm so glad I'm not the only one here! I wonder which part of Skyrim she's from." Onmund mused while subtly trying to position himself to get a better look at the new comer. He couldn't see much of her face because she had her hood pulled down to low. Frowning slightly he decided he would a make it a point to speak to her after the lesson. Then some part of his mind became aware that Tolfdir was still speaking and realized he should probably start listening.

"So as I was saying, the first thing to understand is that magic is by its very nature volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you," Tolfdir continued seriously. Abruptly Brelyna spoke up.

"Sir, I think we all understand that. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic."

Onmund silently agreed with her. Tolfdir was beginning to remind him of his parents and all the times they tried to scare him off of magic by talking about how dangerous it could be.

"Of course my dear or course. You all certainly possess some form of natural ability. That much is not being questioned." Tolfdir answered her with just the faintest hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. "What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years if not decades of practice and study."

Katlyn nodded in silent agreement with Tolfdir. She knew firsthand how devastating an effect magic could have on someone. She didn't know if the enchanted war hammer that had robbed her of her memories had been wielded by a storm mage or just some random mercenary who somehow got his hands on an enchanted weapon, either way her life still felt the effects of its magic. She doubted the person who enchanted the hammer had intended for it to destroy her life but wondered all the same what would have become of her if perhaps they had decided against casting a lightening spell upon the weapon. She was very glad and relieved to hear Tolfdir counseling control and restraint. Just then a sharp pain shot through the old injury at the back of her skull. She exhaled sharply, wincing at the pain. Though thankfully no one seemed to have noticed. Just then the voice of the Khajiit broke through her thoughts.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get started!" J'zargo exclaimed impatiently. 'Yeah what he said!' thought Onmund, 'let's get down to business already.' He flexed his palms itching to start throwing spells around.

Katlyn's left eyebrow arched in surprise. She was slightly shocked at how overeager and seemingly reckless her fellow students seemed to be. It had taken her months and months of practice and dedication to master archery and to achieve her level of swordsmanship and these guys expected to be master wizards the second they arrive?

"Please, please this is exactly what I'm talking about." Tolfdir cried now visibly frustrated with his pupils. "Eagerness must be tempered with caution else disaster is inevitable." Finally, Onmund could remain quiet no longer.

"But we've only just arrived here. You've no idea what any of us are capable of! Why don't you give us a chance to show what we can do?" He hoped he didn't sound to disrespectful but he was tired of being coddled and desperately wanted some new spells to master. Tolfdir was quiet for a moment then looked directly at Katlyn.

"You've been quiet so far. What do you think we should do?" Katlyn's eyes widened. He expected her to decide? She didn't know the first thing about magic and hardly felt qualified to give an opinion. She considered for a moment then answered.

"I think we should learn something practical." She had almost said "safe" but changed her mind at the last moment. She didn't want the other students to think she was afraid and Tolfdir might even have something practical he could teach her that would be useful down the road.

"Is that so?" Tolfdir replied considering her answer.

"See she agrees with us too! Why don't you actually show us something?" Brelyna interrupted again. Katlyn's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She didn't agree with them, that is not what she had said. She didn't like the Dunmer twisting her words.

"That's not wha-" She started annoyed before Tolfdir cut her off.

"Alright let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical. In continuing with our theme of safety we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells. Alright would you mind helping me with a demonstration? Are you at all familiar with ward spells?" He asked looking at Katlyn. Suddenly uncomfortable Katlyn looked at the floor. Was this another test? She doubted she could bluff her way out of this one. After a second's consideration she decided honesty was the best option. She was a new student after all; she couldn't reasonably be expected to know everything.

"I don't know any Ward spells." Katlyn admitted looking back up at her teacher.

"That's alright; I can teach you a very basic ward, one that's enough for the purposes of this lesson." He took her aside for a second and explained how the Ward spell worked. To her surprise his instructions were perfectly clear; it was amazing the difference between reading about a spell in a tomb and having an actual teacher explain things.

"Now if you'll just stand right over there and I'll cast a spell at you and you block it with a ward." Tolfdir said gesturing across the room," Over there please. Just opposite me wouldn't want anyone else in the way." Katlyn moved to where he had instructed and turned to face him suddenly very nervous. She followed Tolfdir's instruction and was successfully able to cast the Ward between her palms. It was remarkable; she didn't even feel the heat from the Flames spell her teacher cast at her. Wide eyed with surprise and elation at her success, she looked up at Tolfdir who was smiling at her.

"Well I think this is an excellent start. I'd like you all to continue practicing with wards please. Go on pair up now. One of you will cast a spell and the other will block it with their Ward."

Onmund didn't have to be told twice. This is what he had been waiting for a chance to actually use spells in class. And to make his day even better he was now no longer the only Nord at the college. J'zargo opened mouth to speak to Onmund but he brushed past the Kajiit towards the newcomer.

"Hello Katlyn." At the sound of her name she turned her head towards the young man before her. "New here too, eh? It's good to see another Nord. I feared I would be the only one. It almost doesn't feel like Skyrim, being so far away from the rest of the world here. Uh, anyway you want to be my practice partner?" Onmund stopped abruptly realizing he was babbling.

"And you are?" Katlyn asked smirking slightly as his apparent enthusiasm.

"I'm Onmund" He said raising a hand and scratching the back of his head through his hood slightly embarrassed. Katlyn looked over the young man before her. He had bright blue eyes, a strong jaw, and nice cheekbones. Like Brynjolf's, his nose was on the slightly large side but it somehow suited his face perfectly. She couldn't tell what color his hair was however, since it was hidden beneath his hood. Overall though she decided he wasn't bad looking at all.

"Nice to meet you Onmund. I'm Katlyn, but I guess you knew that already." She smiled and reached out a hand to shake. Onmund took it and was surprised at the strength in her grip. "Sure I'd love to practice with you."

They took up positions a several feet opposite each other. Katlyn suddenly felt a bit nervous again. Onmund seemed very sure of his abilities and she hoped she could keep up with him. As a stealth archer this form of combat was completely alien to Katlyn. 'This is _not_ the sort of training I'm used to,' she thought as she cast Flames at Onmund's Ward. For several minutes they practiced taking turns casting spells back and forth. Onmund seemed to favor lightening spells which made her feel more uneasy than she would have if he had been using either fire or ice magic. But she supposed she would have to get over her aversion to lightening magic in spite of her injury.

Katlyn stopped casting her Flames spell and Onmund dropped his Ward.

"Good. Okay my turn." Onmund said summoning a Sparks spell into his hand. During their practice he couldn't help but notice Katlyn's stance was lower to the ground and more combative than any of the other mages. She also held her hands awkwardly as if she wasn't used to what they were doing. He wondered how long she had been studying magic, if she had any previous training at all, and how she had managed to get into the college if that were indeed the case.

Katlyn nodded and put up her Ward. She was breathing harder than normal and beginning to wonder how long they were expected to practice for. Even though they were novice level spells, Onmund's spells were strong and she blocking them was requiring all of her concentration.

Onmund cast Sparks at her and she summoned the Ward. The electricity slammed into the magical shield between her hands effectively blocking the spell. The abruptly her Ward fell without warning. The electricity had mostly been dissipated by the Ward but the force of the black knocked Katlyn several feet back onto the ground. Acting purely out of fighter's instinct she twisted her upper body and fell onto her forearms keeping her head from slamming into the stone floor.

Suddenly in her mind's eye she was back in the training room in the Ragged Flagon Cistern. She had been knocked on her butt yet again during a hand to hand sparring session with Brynjolf and he stood over her smirking triumphantly. "Ya got te' be quicker next time, Lass." Katlyn smirked at the memory.

Onmund felt his hear skip a beat. He'd pushed too hard with his spells and now look what had happened! What would they do if he had hurt her? Surely they wouldn't expel him? He rushed over to where Katlyn had fallen.

'Maybe this is my sort of training after all,' Katlyn thought ironically. She shook her head and started giggling. As she started to push herself up to a sitting position, the mental image of Brynjolf was replaced by the real Onmund standing over her with a very concerned look on his face.

"By the Nine! Katlyn, are you okay?!" He asked feeling like his heart was in his throat. Her hood had fallen back and for the first time he could see Katlyn's face and what he saw there both relieved and confused him. She was laughing. Her bright red hair had spilled out of her hood and over shoulders and her green eyes danced with amusement as they looked up at him; he hadn't expected her to be so pretty. He had no idea what on earth was so funny but she didn't seem to be hurt.

"Yeah I'm alright. You pack quite a punch there, my friend!" She said trying to suppress her giggles. "I'll have my work cut out for me keeping up with you." Onmund couldn't help but feel a bit pleased at the compliment but still felt bad for knocking her down. He offered a hand to help her up and she took it. He felt callouses on her hands and wondered how they had gotten there. The only people who had hands like that were hard laborers and warriors and the woman before him didn't look like either of the two.

"Well, as long as you're okay." He said pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm good. . . woah" A sudden wave of nauseating dizziness gripped her causing her to stagger slightly. Without thinking her hand found Onmund's shoulder and used it to steady herself.

"Kat, what's wrong?!" Onmund wrapped an arm around her waist steadying her. He looked down at her concerned.

"Is everything alright over here?" Tolfdir's voice came from behind him. Onmund winced.

"I dunno what happened," Katlyn spoke up, " I was casting the Ward like you showed us and then out of nowhere it just. . . stopped" she waved her hand wiggling her fingers to illustrate the spell dissipating.

"I see. And do you feel dizzy or nauseous at all?" Tolfdir said nodding.

"Yes actually." Katlyn looked up at him surprised. Her instructor smiled gently.

"My dear, you've simply exhausted your magicka. When one tries casting spells beyond their currant endurance it can cause the body to experience dizziness and even vomiting."

"Wait . . . you can _run out_ of magic?" Katlyn asked incredulous she'd never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, just like a warrior's stamina can begin to run out and he becomes exhausted and no longer able to fight. The same is true of a mage's magic." Katlyn supposed that made sense. On her journey to the college her practice sessions had only been a few minutes at a time and she hadn't even come close to exerting the effort she had in that day's class.

'How on earth does she not know this?' Onmund thought to himself. He'd long ago discovered the limits of his own magical ability and worked to push them further every day. 'What kind of student of the arcane, even a new one, doesn't even know the first thing about what they've dedicated their life to studying?'

"Why don't you leave today's lesson early and get a head start on the reading assignment for the rest of the afternoon?" Tolfdir suggested. "Onmund, you can continue practicing with Brelyna and J'zargo."

Onmund nodded and then realized his arm was still around Katlyn's waist. He quickly removed it as she giggled a bit awkwardly. Katlyn started for the door then turned back.

"I'll see you around, Onmund." She called and gave him a little wave before pulling her hood back up and slipping out the door.

Onmund stared after her a moment once she'd gone wondering about the woman he'd just met. Then the Kajiit's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why does this one stare after her? Is she what you Nords would consider to be beautiful?" J'zargo asked curiously, a hint of a smirk playing across his feline features.

"Let's just get back to work." Onmund replied annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Katlyn said cross legged on her bed with her journal open in front of her. She dipped her quill in the ink well and was finishing up her account of the day when she heard footsteps outside her door.

"Katlyn?" she looked up at the sound of name. It was the student from her lesson. He stood just outside the doorway hovering a bit awkwardly as if he didn't want intrude.

"Hi, Onmund. What's up?" she smiled up at him from under her hood.

"So, uh, I just wanted to apologize again for what happened in class. I didn't mean to knock you down." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Katlyn laughed.

"Don't worry about it, seriously. You're not the first Nord man to knock me on my ass and I assure you will not be the last." Onmund didn't know what she meant by that but considered his apology accepted.

"Okay, good." He nodded towards her journal. "What are you working on there?"

"Just some notes. I find writing stuff down helps me remember it. It's nothing really important."

"The other novice mages and I were going to head down to The Frozen Hearth for dinner and drinks." Onmund told her leaning a hand against her door frame.

"Oh, okay." Katlyn nodded and looked back down at her journal. Good, she could get a bit of privacy to write in her journal and maybe sneak out to practice with her weapons. She couldn't afford to get rusty.

Onmund paused not sure she had taken his meaning. ". . . Do you want to come with us?"

"Oh!" She looked up a bit surprised. For a second she considered the offer. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll walk with you." Onmund said smiling at her. Katlyn quickly put her journal away and followed him out of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I know it's been far too long! I'm so sorry to those of you who have been waiting patiently for more of Katlyn's story. I was originally going to have Saarthal be all one chapter but I decided to split them up and go ahead and give you guys the part that was finished.

**Chapter 9**

Over the next week and a half Katlyn and the other Novice students attended classes with Tolfdir. They had gone over several more spells and Katlyn was finally beginning to feel comfortable in the college. Classes were held morning to midafternoon with a lunch break in between. Later in the afternoon was usually independent study time where students could more deeply study what had been taught in class that day or explore other subjects on their own. In that time Katlyn had made huge improvements in destruction magic. The Flames spell now worked every time she tried casting it and she was beginning to get the hang of Sparks and Frost, however her magica reserves were still nowhere as strong as Onmund's the other students whom she was now more or less on friendly terms with.

J'zargo's constant bragging about himself got on her nerves some days but she suspected his bravado was more or less an act for the other students to mask whatever insecurities he may have. He seemed to be much more interested in furthering his own abilities than in making friends, so Katlyn mostly left him be. Thus far he seemed to have the skills to back up his bragging but Katlyn had to wonder just how long that would last.

Brylenna was nice though much more reserved. She was reluctant to talk about her past or family but Katlyn sensed that she was under a lot of pressure to excel in her studies of magic. If she would be willing to open up a bit more Katlyn would have loved to ask her about Morrowind, but that didn't seem too likely. Honestly Katlyn didn't mind her fellow students being standoffish, she was here undercover and the less people she had prying into her personal life the easier that would be.

The one exception however, was Onmund. From day one he had been very interested in forming a friendship with her. Katlyn assumed it was because she was the only other Nord student at the college and perhaps he felt a little more at ease around one of his kinsmen. He asked her a lot of questions about herself and her past which she would have found more tiresome if he wasn't so genuinely nice a person. If the questions were innocent enough she would answer honestly. There was no harm in him knowing clam chowder was her favorite food. However, anything about her past, or things that would reveal her identity as the Dragonborn she would either dodge the question or, if she had to, lie entirely.

At the moment she and Onmund were in the dining hall eating breakfast and going over a few notes before class. Katlyn was scanning over a passage from one of their Tombs chewing on a piece of buttered bread when Onmund's voice cut through the silence.

"So do you miss your family at all since you've been here?" Katlyn froze. She took a moment to swallow the bite of bread and take a sip of milk before she answered.

"I don't really have much family." She said with an affected air of casualness carefully avoiding his eyes by looking over the papers on the table between them.

"Oh." Onmund said a bit awkwardly. The way she was avoiding his gaze made him wonder if he'd accidentally touched a nerve and was afraid to inquire further in case he offended her. Taking advantage of his silence, Katlyn used the opportunity to move the focus of the conversation off her.

"So what about you, is it hard being away from your family?" she asked reaching for an apple. Onmund made a sound almost like a scoff.

"Not at all. I consider it a blessing. My family was convinced coming here was a death sentence, or worse. I took years of insisting that this is what I'm meant to do."

Onmund then spend several minutes telling Katlyn about his family. She learned he was the youngest son of a farmer in Falkreath. He had two older brothers who had picked on him for most of his life for his lack of interest in things they considered befitting a true Nord. Katlyn listened without interrupting; it was the first time she had ever heard him talk about his family and it made her feel strange. Katlyn had been doing fine on her own since losing all memory of her past, she had learned to fight and look after herself and had found a family with Brynjolf and the Thieves Guild. Her life had never felt like it was lacking anything but some part of her deep down ached to just to know what having a proper family was like. It was strange to hear the man sitting across from her talking about how he had actively run from the one thing Katlyn didn't know if she could ever have. Her attention started to drift from what Onmund was saying, turning inward on her own thoughts. Unconsciously her hand slipped up under the fabric of her hood to where Brynjolf's necklace hung. She ran her fingers over its smooth surface suddenly missing him.

"So, what about you? You never told me where you were from." Onmund's question brought her back to the present moment. Katlyn bit her lip as she thought of a suitable answer. She considered Riften her home, but that response was too close to her real identity considering every citizen there knew her face. In truth she had no idea where she came from, but she wasn't going to tell Onmund that. She answered with the next thing to pop into her head.

"Helgen." The place had been burned to the ground in Alduin's attack and was no longer inhabited by anyone. It was perfect.

"This one is from Helgen?!" J'zargo's voice broke into their conversation. "This was the place attacked by a dragon a while ago, yes? Were you there to see the dragon?!" he asked excitedly approaching the table. Onmund looked at Katlyn not quite believing the audacity and insensitively of their fellow student's question. She lowered her head slightly removing her eyes from view, but Onmund thought he saw her jaw clench. After a moment Katlyn answered.

"Yes. I was." Katlyn replied shortly her voice edged in steel.

"What was it like?!" the Khajit asked completely missing Katlyn's tone. She didn't answer but merely looked up at him her green eyes glaring daggers. Onmund however didn't miss a thing. "Oh my gosh!" He thought to himself, "Her family must have all been killed in the dragon attack and here we are poking into what must be a horrible memory. No wonder she didn't want to talk about her family!" He stood up and exhaled exasperated.

"What do you want J'zargo?" He asked interrupting the Khaajit. J'zargo looked affronted.

"This one was merely curious. No need to get upset." The intensity of the green glare still directed at J'zargo was making even Onmund a bit uncomfortable. "Anyway I was just going to say it is nearly time for classes to begin."

"Oh, I guess it is." Onmund felt instantly sheepish. "Thanks J'zargo."

Without a word Katlyn shoved her books into her bag and stalked off towards the Hall of the Elements. Beneath her hood a satisfied smirk crept across her face. She hadn't really been angry at J'zargo. Annoyed, sure, but secretly she was pleased how things had turned out. If the others wanted to think she was a poor girl whose family had all died in a traumatic dragon attack, it was fine with her as long as it got them to stop asking questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later the four mages were standing in the Hall of the Elements waiting for Tolfdir to begin his daily lesson. Onmund kept trying to catch Katlyn's eye but she was staring solidly at the floor ignoring everyone around her. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He hoped she wasn't so upset that she would refuse to practice with him today. Katlyn was the only person at the college he felt he could reasonably call his friend and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Onmund was still looking at Katlyn when Tolfdir spoke up.

"I think perhaps we're ready to begin exploring some various applications of magic throughout history." Tolfdir remarked. That honestly caught Onmund by surprise. He was beginning to think Tolfdir would never let them do anything practical. "The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby." Their professor continued, "It's an excellent learning opportunity. Let's all head there now and see what we can discover."

Katlyn felt her mood lift as the others started to follow Tolfdir out of the hall. Exploring ancient ruins sounded right up her alley. "Finally, something other than just blasting magic back and forth at each other," she thought to herself.

The group followed Tolfdir out of the Hall and across the bridge and through the town of Winterhold. Katlyn breathed deep enjoying the crisp cold air and the chance to get out and really stretch her legs again. It was the first time she had been outside the walls of the college since she arrived and hadn't realized till now how cooped up she had been feeling. The Dragonborn wasn't one to stay in one place for very long.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Onmund commented falling into step beside her.

"It's good to be outside again." Katlyn shrugged then a thought occurred to her. "Hey do you have any idea what sort of place Saarthal is? I've never heard of it." Which was really saying something considering how much of Skyrim the Dragonborn had traveled in the past year. Onmund shook his head.

"I dunno. Tolfdir said it was a ruin. Maybe it has something to do with the Dwemer?"

"I _really_ hope it's not a Dwemer ruin." Katlyn muttered darkly. The last Dwemer ruin she had visited was Irkngthand with Brynjolf and Karliah after swearing the oaths that had made her a Nightingale. Even though their mission to end Mercer Frey had been a success, she still had nightmares about the place.

"Why do you say tha-" Onmund started to ask but let the question fizzle when he saw Katlyn was no longer paying attention to him. She was watching Brylenna who was shivering violently, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Are you okay Brylenna?" Katlyn asked.

"It's just so c-cold here! I d-don't know how you Nords s-stand it" She complained hugging her arms tight against her chest while her teeth chattered violently. It was true, Onmund thought. He wasn't bothered by the cold at all having grown up accustomed to Skyrim's harsh climate. There wasn't much he could do for her at the moment though.

"Here." Katlyn handed her a small bottle from the small bag she wore over her robes. "This should help. Make sure to save some for the journey back."

"Thank you Katlyn!" Brylenna gratefully took the potion of resist cold and almost instantly her shivering stopped. Katlyn just nodded and brushed off Brylenna's gratitude with a wave of her hand and a slight blush. Onmund eyed Katlyn curiously. He knew that potion was worth at least 100 gold pieces if not more and she just gave it away like it was nothing.

"And here we all are." Tolfdir led them up to the entryway of Saarthal. "We're particularly interested in problems of magical seals placed on the tombs here." Katlyn was no longer aware of what her teacher was saying as she looked around the place he had brought them. Her stomach dropped slightly. While it wasn't a Dwemer ruin, Katlyn realized they were standing outside an ancient Nordic barrow. In her experience barrows guaranteed one thing: draugers. Her breath caught in her throat. She wondered of Tolfdir had any idea what peril he could potentially be leading his students into. Draugers were no problem for Katlyn the Dragonborn, she could take a hundred in her sleep, but at the moment she had to be Katlyn the Novice Mage. As she followed Tolfdir into the tomb she felt uncomfortably vulnerable. She had no weapons of any kind and without the familiar weight of her armor she felt completely naked. Using her Thu'um was out of the question as it would instantly reveal her as the Dragonborn. At the moment, all Katlyn had at her disposal were the most basic destruction spells and her fellow students. This was going to be tricky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hey guys! I am still alive in case you all thought I'd forgotten about the story. I finally got some down time during the holiday's to continue, these last few month have been absolutely mad I tell you!

**Chapter 10**

About an hour later Katlyn was wondering alone through the tunnels of Saarthal. Tolfdir had the students all split up and given them each a particular assignment to search for. She had been asked to assist Arniel Gane in locating any enchanted items within the barrow. At first Katlyn had been seriously worried about draugers and other dangers that typically lurked within Skyrim's Nordic barrows, but after nearly an hour without incident she was beginning to relax her guard somewhat. After all it did make sense for the college to make sure the excavation site was safe before sending their newest students to go poke around. It was nice for once to actually look around the tombs of her people's ancestors without something trying to kill her around every corner. She was beginning to feel a bit like her old thievish self while crawling around the tunnels. Perhaps she could find something valuable to sell or learn more of the Dragon Language. There could even be a word wall buried down here somewhere!

While Saarthal brought out Katlyn's inner treasure hunter, she found it very interesting to see the variety of reactions brought forth from her fellow students. J'zargo seemed only interested in finding something to either increase his skills or prestige with in the college. The Khajiit seemed completely devoid of interest in the rich history of Skryim's ancestors. Katlyn thought he should be grateful for the absence of draugers and booby traps within Saarthal; otherwise he would likely have gotten himself killed the way he was blundering about the place like a mammoth in a pottery shop.

She hadn't had much chance to get Brelyna or Onmund's thoughts on their assignments as they had wandered off in a different direction. Though Onmund had more like stalked off after receiving his task from Tolfdir with the Dunmer trailing after him. Katlyn wasn't sure what had upset him, but her fellow Nord sure seemed angry over something. Just then she heard voices from up the corridor.

"I'm not seeing signs of warding magics at all. Either they're not here, or they were removed long ago." Brelyna's voice said sounding defeated.

"That's okay. I haven't found anything interesting yet either." Onmund's voice replied.

"Still though, can you believe we're here? Saarthal of all places!" Katlyn slowed her walk, listening to their conversation.

"I'm surprised that the College is allowed to excavate here."

"I bet your family would be amazed, right?" Brelyna prodded.

"Amazed isn't the right word. They would probably find this offensive. I can't understand how anyone in authority approved this. Our ancestors should be allowed to rest in peace." Onmund's voice was hard and bitter. Brelyna paused a moment before responding.

"I guess some pretty bad things did happen here long ago, but shouldn't we seize this opportunity to learn more about ancient magic?"

"I suppose you'd have to be a Nord to really understand. I wonder if everyone else would be so happy to rifle through the bones of their ancestors.

"Hmm, it's interesting you would say that." Brelyna paused thoughtfully.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Katlyn didn't seem bothered at all when we first entered Saarthal and she's a Nord." Brelyna pointed out. Onmund sighed slightly frustrated.

"Katlyn's hard to read. I have no idea what she's thinking sometimes and we talk every day. All I'm saying is nobody would be okay with a bunch of strangers poking about at their ancestors. No true Nord would anyway!" Katlyn rolled her eyes. Stepping forward out of the shadowy corridor, she was unable to stay silent any longer.

"You know, I really hate that expression." Katlyn said sardonically. Onmund and Brelyna both jumped at the sound of her voice. She realized that up until that moment she had been habitually moving in the crouched stance she used when trying to sneak up on enemies without realizing it. Startling the pair had not been her intent, but she found their looks of surprise amusing none the less.

"Ack! Katlyn, you scared us!" Brelyna clutched a hand to her chest.

"Did you think I was a drauger?" Katlyn quipped smirking. Onmund frowned.

"What expression?" he said instead of answering.

"'No true Nord'. It implies that we're all a bunch of stereotypical stubborn warrior brutes obsessed with honor and the glory of battle. If you can't swing a sword at it, we're not interested." Katlyn replied her expression growing slightly more serious. "Also that there's something wrong with any Nord who doesn't fit that description. I don't agree with that sentiment, and I would have thought you of all people wouldn't either." Onmund looked down feeling suddenly sheepish. Though Katlyn's voice had been light, he still felt like he had been reprimanded. He always had hated the times growing up when people had looked down on him for not living up to their idea of what a 'true Nord' should be and here he was doing the same to Katlyn.

"Anyway, you guys find anything good?" Katlyn continued. Onmund continued to avoid her eyes.

"No, nothing." Brelyna answered, "how about yourself?" The Nord shook her head.

"Me either. That's what's concerning me." Katlyn's eyes darted around the chamber and into the next. Onmund looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"That's just it. There's nothing here. No drauger, no traps, no valuable items buried with the dead. Barrows like these should be crawling with that sort of thing." Katlyn bit her lip. "It's too quiet. It's making me nervous." She started walking through the chamber into the corridor that lay beyond while the other two students trailed behind.

"You've done this sort of thing before?" Onmund asked curiously.

"Yes, I've explored barrows like this all over Skyrim. I, um," she paused searching for the right words. "I'm a part of a group who- uh, _recovers_ valuable and potentially informative artifacts from places all over Skyrim. They're studied and then sold to people who have an appreciation for that sort of thing." Katlyn smirked under her hood. 'That's one way to describe the Thieves Guild,' she thought to herself.

"That sounds fascinating!" Brelyna interjected.

"Yeah, I've learned some really amazing stuff about the Dragon Priests and ancient Nords. Anyway let's keep going. Maybe we'll find something up ahead." The trio continued walking up the passage way. It was darker now and the air had more of a chill.

"This is a little creepy." Brelyna commented wrapping her arms around herself.

"That doesn't begin to describe it." Onmund muttered. Katlyn raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"You seem uncomfortable being here." She commented pretending she hadn't overheard his and Brelyna's earlier conversation.

"I just don't know that it's right for us to be in here like this, picking through the ruins. I don't think we should be here. Only grave robbers and thieves enjoy this sort of thing." He instantly regretted that last comment. Katlyn stiffened and turned her glare on him.

"Are you calling me a thief?" she snapped angrily. Katlyn wasn't truly angry at him; she was a thief after all, one of the best in the Guild. The innocent novice mage Onmund knew was just an act she had to keep up, but his tone annoyed her all the same.

"N-no! I didn't mean- I wasn't trying to imply-" Onmund stammered as she turned and stalked back up the way they had come.

"I'll see you guys back at the college." Katlyn muttered as she shouldered past them.

Onmund sighed heavily once she was out of earshot. "Great, that's twice today I've managed to make her angry. Now she probably won't practice with me anymore."

"I'm sure she will, though it would probably help if you apologized." Brelyna assured him.

Onmund still looked upset.

"I'm just frustrated. Here I am thinking that Katlyn, the only other Nord at the college, would be someone who would really understand me, who would understand where I'm coming from. But it seems we couldn't be more different." He sighed. "It also doesn't help that lately it seems every time I try to talk to her I end up saying something stupid." To his surprise, Brelyna chuckled. "What?"

"Men generally say stupid things around women they find attractive." She gave him a knowing smile. "You think that might have something to do with it?" He flushed slightly and sighed again.

"I don't know. I mean she and I are friends. We've been practice partners in class from day one and she usually eats lunch with me in the dining hall, but I can't seem to get her to open up. She never talks about her past or her interests much. She just kinda dodges any questions I ask her. She's really pretty, gorgeous even, I'll give you that. It should be a crime to hide that hair under a hood all the time. And I would certainly be open to the idea of becoming something more, but she just doesn't seem interested."

"I would say just give it time. Some people take a while to open up to new people. I should know." Brelyna advised with a smile.

Just then they heard a shout echo up the corridor. Without a word Onmund and Brelyna hurried up the corridor towards the sound of the disturbance. They found Katlyn and Tolfdir in what appeared to be a hidden chamber. At their feet lay two drauger. One was still smoldering. Katlyn's eyes were wide and she looked visibly shaken.

"Are you guys alright? We heard a shout." Brelyna asked concerned.

"We're fine. The drauger just snuck up on us." Katlyn answered defensively not looking at them.

"This is absolutely fascinating!" Tolfdir remarked leaning through an open coffin looking into the passage beyond. "Why in the world would this be sealed off? What is this place?"

Onmund's stomach turned looking at the charred bodies on the ground. He had heard stories of drauger as a child mostly from his older brothers trying to frighten him. It disturbed him to know the creatures were indeed real and roamed among the dead. He wondered what created the monsters and if the remains at his feet were once a distance relative of his. The thought made him slightly sick.

"A secret passage!" a voice echoed up the corridor back from where they had come. Everyone turned their heads to see J'zargo rounding the bend in the passage excitedly. He caught sight of the four of them and slowed looking visibly disappointed. "Aww. J'zargo wanted to be the first to discover the secret passage."

"Ah, J'zargo. I'm glad you've caught up with us." Tolfdir acknowledged him then addressed the group. "I'd like to stay a while and examine these coffins. The four of you Novices should press on and see what you can discover. Be prepared to defend yourselves if need be. Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you before long and be careful."

The four stepped through the coffin and continued up the path. Katlyn was lost in thought puzzling over the vision she had just had. What was this Psijic Order the apparition claimed he was part of? And what dangers were to come? Katlyn just wanted to go back to the college and think; she was officially tired of this place and didn't seem to be the only one. Onmund looked even more upset than he did earlier and even Brelyna was starting to lose some of her cheerful disposition.

They encountered more drauger along the path. Onmund shuddered as he watched the foul creatures rise from under their burial shrouds to attack the group of mages. Katlyn's magica was becoming dangerously low and she was grateful to have the other mages at her side, even if it meant using her Thu'um was now out of the question. J'zargo had taken it upon himself to lead the group the rest of the way through the tunnels with the other three falling behind them. Onmund suspected he just wanted to have first dibs if their party found anything good among the ruins.

"Is that a chest?!" the Khajiit asked excitedly pointing ahead in the gloom completely unaware of what lay before his feet.

"No wait!" Katlyn shouted. But it was too late his, his paw came down on the pressure plate triggering the trap. Moving faster than Onmund would have thought possible Katlyn darted forward and grabbed the back of J'zargo's robes and threw them both to the ground. Dozens of poison arrows flew out of the hidden slot over their heads hitting the wall just behind where J'zargo had been standing only seconds ago. Another moment and the arrows stopped. Katlyn let out the breath she had been holding. Green eyes flashed angrily at the Khajiit on top of her.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!" She spat clambering to her feet. Her chest was heaving.

"What are you talking about? How is this J'zargo's fault?!" he asked indignantly.

"You stepped on a pressure plate. Look!" she angrily indicated a stone on the ground a slightly different shape than the others.

"How did you even see that?" Brelyna asked quiet astonishment in her voice.

"Because I was looking for it." Katlyn snapped still glaring angrily at J'zargo. "You need to be more careful! You've been blundering around here like a mammoth this whole time. We're here for knowledge, not treasure!" '_Although I'm not really one to talk_' she added silently to herself.

"See, these traps are only further proof the dead don't want us here. We should leave." Onmund spoke up. Katlyn flashed her glare at him briefly but said nothing. J'zargo was muttering under his breath.

"J'zargo, Katlyn just saved your life! I think the least you can do is show a little gratitude." Brelyna reprimanded him. He bit his lip.

"This one thanks you Katlyn for your assistance." He said shamefaced. Katlyn nodded, she couldn't forgive him just yet. Her temper could get the better of her at times.

"I'm letting the next one get you." She pulled a torch out of a bracket on the wall and took the lead up the passage. "Come on, the sooner we finish exploring the sooner we can leave."

Just up ahead the passage opened up into a large chamber. In the center was a large floating orb surrounded by a whirlwind of bluish light.

"Will you look at that?" Brelyna breathed.

"What is it?" J'zargo asked curiously.

Katlyn said nothing and crept past the others surveying the chamber. Her every fiber alert for signs of danger experience told her they were sure to encounter something. On the level below them she spotted a powerful looking drauger seated in a throne like chair before a small alter. It hadn't detected them yet, perhaps there was a way to sneak up on the creature. Katlyn was creeping her way along the walls when her teacher's voice echoed through the chamber. Tolfdir had finally caught up with them. Katlyn swore quietly to herself wishing she had her bow as the drauger, awakened by her teacher's voice, slowly rose to its feet shaking off centuries of dust.

"Guys look out!" Katlyn shouted a warning to the others as she dropped the torch she was carrying and summoned a Flames spell in both her palms. The rest of the group sprang into action attacking the drauger. J'zargo and Onmund immediately began blasting the creature with their lightening spells. It was then Katlyn noticed something strange was happening; none of their attacks seemed to be affecting the creature. 'Maybe it's impervious to magic?' Katlyn wondered however she didn't have a sword in order to test her theory. Her teacher seemed to have noticed the problem as well.

"Keep it busy. I'll try to drain some of its power!" Tolfdir shouted running towards the bluish whirlwind.

"Sure, no problem." Katlyn grunted sarcastically as the drauger turned its fury towards her. The creature raised its dead and rotting hand to cast another ice spell at her. Grimacing she prepared her Ward spell but knew it wouldn't last more than a few seconds. Just then a massive blast of electricity slammed into the creature visibly staggering it. The drauger finally seemed to be taking damage.

"Get away from her!" Onmund shouted angrily as the drauger turned towards its new attacker. Onmund backed away slowly drawing the creature away from Katlyn. He blasted the drauger with the strongest lightening spell he knew. Onmund hoped fervently it would be enough to kill the drauger for that last spell had used up the last of even his magica reserves. The drauger staggered visibly wounded but slowly advanced towards him raising its ancient battle axe. Onmund's back hit the chamber wall; wide eyed he realized he'd allowed himself to be cornered. "Oh Gods, this is it!" He thought to himself. He could smell the creature's dead breath.

"Damnit," Katlyn swore as she saw the drauger backing Onmund into a corner. Frantically she looked around for anything that could help her. She spotted a dagger glinting in the blue light lying upon the alter. In one fluid movement she threw herself over the table, swiped up the dagger, landed, and with a precisely calculated throw lodged the dagger into the skull of the drauger. It collapsed instantly the axe clattering loudly on the chamber floor. A wicked smirk of triumph spread across her face. That was a dagger throw Brynjolf would've been proud of! This was how the Dragonborn fought drauger!

Onmund let out a huge sigh of relief. He watched as Katlyn pulled the dagger from the skull of the drauger, briefly examined it, and slipped it into her pocket. For a moment he didn't recognize his friend. The cocky almost mischievous expression she was wearing seemed very unlike the Katlyn he knew. But it hardly mattered; she had saved his life after all!

"That was some throw!" He complimented her amazement and gratitude in his voice. "Where on earth did you learn to throw like that?" Her expression abruptly shifted to one of indifference.

"Just got lucky, I guess." She shrugged. They turned back towards the others to see Tolfdir chattering excitedly about the floating orb to J'zargo and Brelyna. Thankfully the rest of the mages all seemed unhurt. Onmund couldn't bring himself to care about what they had discovered after everything that had happened. He felt nothing but relief when Tolfdir send them back to the college declaring the excavation a success. All Onmund wanted was a meal, a hot bath, and perhaps a tankard of Nord mead to help him forget this day ever happened.


End file.
